MidDay Moon
by Faiths-Light13
Summary: **** -Up For Adoption-****1966 Bella's parents died in a Vamp war. Bella & cousin Amy meet the Cullens. They leave them. They meet up with the Cullens again. How will Edward's human Fiancee react? Will he fall in love with Bella? What will his fiancee do? ExB -Up For Adoption-
1. The Beginning

_**MY First Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_Chapter 1: The beginning_

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a half vampire. I have been walking these grounds for eighty-five years. I am seventeen and age every five years. Unless a full vampire bites I can stop aging. There is only one way to become a vampire which is teeth gashing downward on palm hand.

You are probably wondering how I became a half vampire. Well here's the thing, I was never even human. There is a saying that vampires can't have babies, but human can. I was the first half vampire created by vampire & human. My Parents had inspired so many vampires who have been searching for the answer of having a child.

England, September 13th, 1966, it was my eighth birthday and the starting of the first war of the vampires. They are fighting to stop the diet of humanity. My mum, Renee, hid me in the basement and was saying 'goodbye'. This is the story of my past.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Do you remember that trick we were practicing yesterday?" Renee asked so quickly a human couldn't catch what she was saying.

"Yes" I answered thinking what she wants me to do.

"Well you have to stay down here and keep that bubble around you as long as you can. Can you do that for me?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"I will mum" then I remembered what mum and dad was talking about last night. They said that they may never come back from this huge fight. Probably this is why mum packed a backpack for me.

Suddenly, my dad, Charlie, came down stairs faster than a speeding bullet. He glanced at mum with pain in his dark black eyes. She nodded and kissed me on the forehead; while she did this she slipped a picture frame and tons of cash in my back pack.

"I love you Bella" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mum" I replied back but they were both gone.

Now I figured out why mum taught me this special talent I had. This was so the vampires can't find my scent. I decided to rest my eyes for a little while and felt the visible bubble go around me.

I dreamt about Renee, Charlie, and I together at the beach. My parent sparkled in the sunlight while I sat on the sand with jealousy of how there skin glittered like diamonds. But this dream became do terrible. There were so many screams and growls than I finally woke up.

The first thing I saw was a light color of blue on the visible bubble that protects me. The funny thing is that last time it was purple. The second object was a dead unmoving hand on the window. It held a shiny silver object. I was curious to see what it was, but it was so high up. I climbed on a short ladder and realized what it was.

My mum's hand on the glass with a locket hanging on a silver chain. She must have wanted me to keep it. I opened the window quietly grabbing the necklace. I kissed my mum goodbye even if she couldn't feel me. A thought went through my head. Alec from the Volturi must have killed her with his mind burning her in flames.

I stayed there staring at Renee's face, thinking what would happen if she just stayed. We would have been happy. I didn't care much of my biological father. When we were about to be attacked by nomadic vampires Charlie turned Renee into a vampire before the fight occurred. She had fought by herself because Charlie ran for his life. He couldn't come back until five years later because Renee kicked him out.

Later that day I thought it was now time to leave the basement. I searched through my bag and realized I had to catch a plane on midnight. But first I wanted to give Renee a proper Burial. Walking out of the house there about a hundred dead bodies were lying around. A few were in flames and the others were in ashes. I am guessing who ever was destroying the evidence that we exist, felt lazy to finish the job and said 'screw it'.

Well I had five hours before my flight leaves and decided to destroy the evidence. First I wanted to burry my mom in her favorite place in the forest, The Meadow. It's sad that we half vampires don't have super speed or super strength, just my looks and aging.

I sighed just having the thought.

I dragged my mum to the meadow with flowers everywhere. All vampires know that we have burn our kind if there dead so the word won't get out to the humans. Pouring gasoline and my mum, I grabbed the matches from pocket and lit one. The sadness was coming back again so I turned my head and dropped the match. In the dictionary I heard of a word called cremation so that why I took a decorative pot from the house. I put as much of her ashes in the pot so she doesn't miss anything from my life. Placing the pot back into my backpack, I realized Renee put seventy five million dollars in here.

****************************************************************************************************************

Back on the battle ground field, I was destroying evidence. It took an hour to pile up the dead the bodies. The last person I went to grab was my Aunt Leslie. She was so kind to bring her daughter, Amy, to play with …

Where is Amy? Amy is only six and I don't think she can provide for herself. That's when I remembered that there were only two tickets to go to the airport.

Eager to get going I dumped the whole container of gasoline on the dead bodies. Without even thinking I lit the match and threw it. That was the dumbest thing I ever done. Next thing I knew flames were everywhere. But the only thing I felt was not heat but room temperature. This bubble must have been force fields since the flame were no where near me. Minutes later the flames died down and I went on a scavenger hunt to find Amy.

This journey wasn't hard cause Amy's house is only around the corner. The house was small and bright just like mine. I went inside straight into the basement. Amy was sitting on the floor eating a bag of chips.

"What took you so long" Amy said with a grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

I forgot to mention that Amy has all sorts of powers. She has super strength, super speed and she can only se a few images of the future. It makes me jealous. So she probably cried over her mom a couple of days ago. Amy saw my expression on my face and was by my side in an instant.

"I am so sorry about Renee" she whispered.

I started to get tears on my eyes. I was trying to shake it off because once I start I will never stop. I realized Amy was still standing there looking into space. I waved a hand in front of her eyes but she didn't even blink. I went in front of her to see if she's alright. Then suddenly she jumped with a gasp and I jump too but I tripped over my foot and fell on my bottom.

"Stop fooling around. We better go or we are going to miss our flight" she said. Then she took my hand and we ran outside.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well i hoped you enjoyed it. I know it must be kind of boring the beginning but i promise it will get better.**

**I want at least 5 Reviews so i can update the next chapter.**


	2. Ride to the Airport

_Chapter 2: Ride to the Airport_

It will take two hours to get to the airport by car which we would miss our flight. But you can never doubt Amy. She was literally planning to drag me all the way there because I was a foot taller. Before I Lose my legs I told her my idea.

"How bout` you just pull me on the wagon it will be easier" I suggested. Please say okay! Please say okay!

"Hmm" Amy was thinking?! She is going to say no. Please don't say no. I love my legs. I like to walk on them. "Okay", she replied. "It will be a lot faster than carrying". Thank god, I smiled to myself.

I went into the garage to grabbing an over sized wagon, rope, and a blue motorcycle helmet. You may never know what would happen going about 70 miles per an hour with Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes just taking a quick look at me and she started to giggle silently. I glared at her. I didn't look that silly. I put my helmet on and everything went black.

Amy burst into laughter with a thud. She must fell over on the ground while laughing. "This isn't funny Amy! What did you do to this helmet?!" I practically growled.

"I didn't do anything" She replied. She took off the helmet from my head and faced it to me. "You only put it on backwards."

"Oh" Was all I said. I took the helmet from her and placed back on my head the right way. Right when I was about to tie the rope Mrs. Yoohoo came rushing to the drive way.

"Where do think you two are going?" Mrs. Yoohoo asked with a grin on her round face. She's probably happy because this is the first time she caught us doing something bad. She was just pest. Always at the window at night each time our parents were out. Is she a peeping tom? This woman had serious problems.

"My cousin and I are going to take a ride on this wagon. So if you can please move we will be on our way." I argued with her getting irritated with this lady.

"HA. You two are not going anywhere. Where are your Parents?" She spat. Ouch! That last word really hurt. I can just hear the word echoing in the back of my mind. _Parents Parents Parents Parents_.

"You know what? Let's just bring into my house and wait till' your parents come home" she said and grabbed us by our wrist pulling us towards her house. I glanced at Amy waiting for her cue to probably break her arm. But always when we are in trouble she goes off to la la land looking for any images of the future. Brilliant!

When she locked us in a room I went to Amy immediately.

"Amy hello anybody in there" I asked practically yelling at her. She didn't even flinch. I gave up after five minutes. I observed the room looking first at the window. Darn it! She installed prison bars in here. This woman did have problems.

After a minute I gave up and decided to rest my eyes a little while. Then it felt like someone was poking me about a million time times and it got harder.

"Wake up Bella. We are going to miss our flight." She yelled in my ear. My eyes flashed open staring at my watch. Only two minutes passed.

"Well finally!" I yelled back at her. "When were YOU planning to snap out of your future images?!"

"Jeez Bells. Don't need to scream I was just trying to wake you up" Amy said her eyes looking down at her shoes.

I sighed "Amy I am sorry for yelling at you but can we please leave now" I asked politely.

Amy looked up at me and smiled. She skipped over to the wall and used all her might to punch the wall. She glanced at me. "It brick. You have to wait for ten seconds.

TEN SECONDS LATER…

The brick wall started to shake like there was an earthquake. Then it collapsed. We ran out of the house giggling to ourselves just thought to see how angry Mrs. Yoohoo will be when she walks through that door.

"We have to hurry or we will get caught again" Amy said quickly. I sat on the wagon and tided the rope around me and it tightly. It was really uncomfortable but I knew it will be worth it. The backpack behind me was also secured. I looked at Amy fiddling with her laced pink shirt. Her large backpack may also be able to fit.

"Let me tie you backpack down too Amy. It will fit" I offered.

"Okay" she replied back. She shrugged it off and threw the backpack to me lightly.

Apparently she threw it so lightly and graceful she made me believe it was light as a feather. When I caught it I realized it was heavy. It made me curious what was inside. I opened the bag and found Food, Clothes, More food, and more clothes. On top of the pile was three bottles of Coco-Cola.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

I swallowed my saliva building up in my mouth and my mouth was very sore. Like I said you can never doubt Amy. I took the bottle of coke and drank half of it in a minute.

"Are you ready yet" Amy complained.

"Yeah was all I respond. I felt cold inside just thinking what if were out of control? Then we heard a loud terrified scream coming from the crazy ladies house. This was our cue.

Suddenly we were off on the street going faster than I predicted. We were going about 110 miles per an hour. Amy kept going and never stopped for red lights or stop signs. I could have sworn we were being followed by the police but we must have lost him a minute ago.

I caught a glimpse of my six year old cousin smiling with such excitement on her face. She is most likely happy for running her top speed, which she was not allowed to do. The wind danced with her straight sandy colored hair. She was happy which made me happy.

The smooth road became all rough and bumpy. I looked up and saw the moonlight shine on dark pine trees. Why are we in the forest?

"Wwwwhere aaare wwwwee ggggoing?" I asked all shaky

"It's just a lil' short cut" Amy answered perfectly. We were going through a rocky forest and branches everywhere. I had to stay lying down on the wagon watching branches fly by. Amy on the other hand was just breaking off each branch. The branches didn't even slow her down. I finally noticed that I was holding my Coke bottle so tightly it was about to explode. Too bad when this is over the entire coke bottle will be flat.

Minutes later we were back on the highway nobody saw us expect a college student. He was very pale and shadows under his eyes. His hair was untidy and the color bronze. Last his eyes were the color topaz.

For a second it made me feel all soft and warm inside. I realized his eyes were full of shock and rage, which made me refocus of what was going on. His black car raced to us and was closer to our left shoulder. He started to maintain his speed with us. He was behind a wheel of the new black 1967 mustang, Camaro. These weren't even out yet because it's the year 1966.**(Look it up on Google, its real alright. pretty to! All the cars I put in this chapter is in Google. And no I wasn't even alive in the 60's. I was born 23 years later. Do the math!)**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked with a growl in a beautiful tone. Wait, why am I calling him beautiful when he is yelling at us. Get a hold of yourself Bells he is too old for you. He would be dead by time you are in the legal age of an adult my little angel voice said. Apparently I was agreeing to my evil side tell her to 'shut up'.

Amy was aware of the situation and answered, "We are on our way to the Airport".

"What if someone saw you? You two will expose us all"! He yelled angrily.

How can anybody see us when it's already dark? Not a lot of people drive at this hour except this guy. Then finally when I reviewed his words over again a light bulb in my head went 'click'. What did he mean expose us all? Did Amy know this was coming? Probably not.

Amy and I exchanged a quick glance. Suddenly two other cars came racing behind the Camaro. One of them was a yellow 1967 Lamborghini, Mirua. Beside the car was also a 1967 Viper, Dodge. It was the color red. These people must be millionaires. The guy in the Camaro closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger for five seconds. Did he even know it was dangerous to drive not paying attention to the road? He was probably trying to relax himself not to get too angry.

He reopened his eyes and started to look at me with curiosity & frustration. Good thing I had this helmet cover on cause I was blushing 10 different shade. Then finally he let go of his gaze from me to Amy.

"Can you pull over and I'll take you to the airport" he said but a little more calm using a velvet voice. His voice hypnotized so I looked at Amy and started to bop my head up and down because I really wanted to go to the airport with this beautiful god.

Amy thought about for a moment and finally answered, "You have to say please", she said in an innocent angelic voice. Its funny how Amy like to play her human age instead of her real one. I looked back to the god. He rolled his eyes.

"Please" he pleaded with satisfaction.

Amy stopped immediately and my helmet flew off my head hitting her in the back of the neck. She didn't even flinch. My brown curly hair was scattered in front of my face. I hated when my hair was messed up.

The Camaro started slow down and pulled over at the side of the road with the Viper and the Lamborghini following. Amy walked up two the cars. She already had her backpack on her shoulders. I was still on the wagon trying to undo the knots. A minute later I finally untied the rope and my backpack was free. I had walked all away to Amy where she stopped on the middle car staring into know where. A very muscular guy with short curly black hair came out of the Viper.

"Edward why did you stop. Alice over here is starting to rant about how late we are going to be. We probably are going to miss our pla...", he stopped on the word and sniffed the air. " He you guys. Come out here. What is that weak unusual smell" he asked.

I stared at Amy hoping that she had a plan if this gets out of hand. But like I said she was in La La Land.

In the same car the vampires started to come out the car one by one. A taller, leaner, but still muscular guy came out. His hair was Honey blond. Two other females came out of the car. One had blonde hair which waved down to the middle of her back. The other girl was short. She looked like a pixie with her black hair short cropped pointing in every direction. Then with my gasp they all looked at us.

"The muscular guy is Emmett and the tall lean one is Jasper. The pixie like girl is Alice and the blond one is Rosalie" Amy said finally coming out of her Frozen state. "The other two vampires which came out of the Lamborghini is Carlise and Esme. And the guy with the temper is Edward. she said while pointing.

When Emmett eyes were boring on our face we smiled and waved. He flinched a little. Amy grabbed my hand and towed me to Edward's car. Just the name gave me a thrill.

"Aww. Look at them Carlise" I heard Esme say.

"Let's not carried away Esme" Carlise replied back.

We climbed in Edward's car and he threw us a look.

"Emmett was right. You do have a weak unusual smell" Edward said

"You know if this car doesn't move in another three minutes we _will_ miss the flight" Amy said losing her patience.

Edward gave us a smirk, " I am never late for anything".

After that responce he smiled so wide to show us how sharp his teeth are. Suddenly edward stomped on the gas pedal and we were going 130 mile per an hour. Amy was having a time of her life while I was clucthing on the seat with both hands. He was worse than Amy!

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I told you I will write longer.**

**Anyways If any of you viewers have an idea for the next chapter please review. I can't think of anything.**

**1 Review would be nice. less lonley. Or more would be nice too.**


	3. Can't Get Any Worse

**I am so sorry it took me so long to write this.**

**My computer broke so it took me alot of time to fix it. **

**Plus with all of the test of the FCAT which has to do if you go to the next grade. **

**I been under pressure.**

**Please forgive me.**

**hope you enjoy the story**

Chapter 3: Can't Get Any Worse

Five minutes later we arrived at the airport. I was on my seat hold it very tight. It's funny how you can feel after going 130 miles per an hour in a car about to hit others. I saw Edward grab a piece of rectangular paper out of his glove compartment. It was a first class ticket to New York. I glanced at the ticket Amy was holding which was the same plane and the same seating.

'Oh my god' I thought to myself

'He is going to be on the plane with us? Also it's a 7 hour ride.'

I held on to my seat even tighter. My eyes were still in shock. I thought more and more about the plane ride. I knew no one will be able to pull me out of my seat. Alice went out the car not worrying about me. She is so nice isn't she? Seconds ticked by and my heart was beating faster and faster.

'What wrong with you', my angelic voice in my head said.

'You are too young for this vampire', she said.

'Shush' I silenced her in my mind 'I can do what ever I want to'.

'Is she bothering you again?' my dark side asked. 'Don't worry I will take care of her.' I heard a few screams from the other side of my brain and a few punches in there too. I shook my head trying to get the weird voices from my head.

Edward noticed when I didn't budge from my position I was sitting but saw me shake my head.

"This is why children should learn how to put their seat belts on" he murmured while reaching over to me pulling from my grip.

"I am not a child! I am just a thirty-five year old just stuck in a seven year old body until five more years" I said glaring at him. I realized how crazy I sounded when I said that. Who can believe me with that soft kid voice and my small body? Someday someone will put me in a meeting with the psychiatrist.

"That's very interesting. I should tell Carlisle to see if we can run some tests…" he stopped and gave it more of a thought. Finally I was out of the car.

I glanced at my watch. It was only 11:15.

"Amy why were we in such a rush. We came here very early" I yelled at her feeling confused.

"Oh! There's two reasons and I tell you once we get inside" she said very excitedly. Alice and Amy glanced at each other smiling very eagerly. They were up to something that I didn't even know about. A small growl came come my chest. Emmett and Jasper burst out into a laugh.

"Aww. She is so cute when she is scary" Emmett chuckled. I glared at him but this weird kind of shock jolted through my body and hit Em. Emmett was pushed 5 feet from where he was standing. Know even touched him.

"What was that?" Emmett said with confusion. Oh My God. I did push him but with my mind.

The Cullens family turned there faces from Emmett to me. Amy had her mouth open and closed instantly. she started smiling jumping up in down.

"oops" I said

"You have an extraordinary gift child. What is your name?" Carlisle asked with amazement.

"My name Isabella Marie Swan. But please call Bella" I answered. "This is my cousin Amy Stevens"

"Well nice to meet you Bella and Amy" Carlisle said while shaking our hands.

"Um. Can we please not do this now" Alice commanded. "I really want to do something important."

We stopped our conversation and went inside going through security.

"So what are your two reasons why we came to the airport in a rush Amy?" I asked frustrated. She pointed her small fingers at the TV screen on a coffee counter.

"Here on today's News England's Highway bridge on I-94 came crashing down. No one will be able to pass it at least for 2 weeks for repair." the reporter announced.

"So that's one reason. What is the other reason?" I asked impatient now.

"We are going shopping!" Amy and Alice squealed together.

"No" I yelled trying to get away from them. "I am not going". I ran for my life trying not to get there Iron grip on me. I kept using my new power but it was very weak. I got far away from them and hid under a hot dog stand. I'm safe i thought to myself. I spoke to soon. A small and a big hand grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the Macy's.

Fifteen minutes Later..................

Alice, Amy and I were carrying five bags each. This was ridiculous. That was the fastest shopping I've ever been to.

"_Flight to New York is now boarding on gate three"_the speaker announced.

"Aw. We were just getting started" Alice said with a pout on her face.

"To bad. But we should do it another time" I lied.

******************************************************************************************************************

While being boarded on the plane it was kinda crowded. It felt all stuffy and people were sneezing, coughing or blowing there nose. What is this, the disease carrier plane? People were shoving us around like pinball machines. The Cullens weren't really paying attention to us. They were too caught up in their conversation. Part of their conversation was two kids were coming into their family. I wonder who they are. Suddenly a huge muscular guy with a rock hard body shoved me on a seat while passing by. That guy was bigger than Emmett.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" Amy asked. "That guy is a Jerk." She helped me up and Edward was right behind her.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"A guy was such in a rush he accidentally pushed me" I lied quickly and eyeing Amy. I didn't want any trouble. Edward started to stare at my eyes looking for the truth. After a minute Edward gave up and we took our seats. Carlisle sat next to Esme. Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Alice sat next to Jasper. Actually, it looks like he was in pain watching each human pass by. Poor guy. Amy sat next to me. And Edward sat behind us alone.

"So what's your power Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh um... I have a force field and this" I whispered while pointing to my brain.

Alice laughed "That's so cool. You power is almost like Jane's."

The name gave me a memory when I was asleep I heard my mother cries. I also heard Jane laughing evilly. I bit my lip and looked away from Alice.

"What did I say?" Alice asked.

"Amy and my mum died in the war of the human diet just five hours ago" I croaked. Was I crying? My tears are traitors.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Alice yelled. "Do you need anything?"

"No" I said to quickly. The thought of her giving me something means more shopping. On the trip we discussed about our family and powers we have. It funny how huge Emmett is but he is such a Teddy bear. We were six hours into the trip and I started to get sleepy. Amy fell asleep an hour ago. My eyes began to droop until I heard Edward's voice.

"Nighty, night bells" he whispered in my ear. My eyes shot up.

"I'm not tired"I complained

"I just saw you closing your eyes", he argued softly. He had a face that was saying he was winning.

"I was resting my eyes. I am not going to fall asleep", I argued back.

"Whatever you say" Edward said with a smug smile. He grabbed a blanket and put it on top of me. The blanket was so warm and it felt like cotton. Okay so he was winning but I am keeping my eyes open. But my eye lids were betraying me. They were kept drooping back down but I am not going to sleep. Edward started to hum a lullaby. Oh I give up. Let Edward win I don't care know more but let's see what happen next time.

I dreamt about the Cullens, Amy, and I were at the beach, Again. Renee and Amy's mom was there too. All of us were sparkling with millions of diamonds. We played volleyball, made sandcastles, and played in the waves. Suddenly, I was the only one in the water and everyone else was on shore. I was drifting farther and farther from my friends and family. The waves were taking me into see.

"No! Bella! Come back!" Edward yelled. He was struggling from something plus it looked like he couldn't move. I heard screams and gun fire besides me. The waves turned into giant arms around me.

I woke up from the Nightmare. But the nightmare turned into reality. I noticed many people with shock expression and fear in there eyes. I glanced at the girl who was choking in her cries. It was Amy. Why is she crying? Why am I floating in mid air? I realized the waves that were holding me from my nightmare was real big arms.

"Don't move or I'll shoot the girl" The man holding me yelled. What girl? Who is going to shoot?

I felt the muzzle go to the side of my head. Ah Crap!

"We are turning this plane around and all of you will be held prisoner by our people. If anyone has a problem with that we will shoot you." the man announce calmly.

I glanced at the Cullens. They were making a plan moving there lips very fast but no words was heard for me to hear. Edward just kept staring at me with a 'I-don't-know-whats-gonna-happen' look. I nodded. I was so curious I look up to see the same man who pushed me on to the seat.

_JERK!_ I yelled in my head.

He carried me into cockpit. The men behind him were carrying machine guns in their hands which took his place. I noticed going back in the cockpit the pilot and the co-pilot had injuries on their heads. Their chest wasn't moving so they must of been dead. My eyes grew in terror. 'The jerk' dropped me on the seat and went to the steering wheel to fly the plane.

I was so scared I wanted to scream. That second I heard an ear piercing scream which made your ears bleed. I realized it was me.

"Shut up" yelled the jerk. A huge hand slapped the side of my face. I couldn't bare the pain so I whimpered.

I saw he was going to give me another smack. It made me so angry and frighten without even thinking I moved my arm swiftly to the left. My eyes grew wide when I saw the man flying to the wall on my left like someone threw him.

What the hell? Did I just do that? No couldn't have, I didn't even touch him unless... my ability to move object just got Stronger and Dangerous.

It felt like minutes after the first blow but it was merely seconds. I waited for a little bit to see if anybody would come in and try to shoot me. Nothing happened. I noticed that the plane wasn't crashing I guess its on auto-pilot.

I jumped off my seat and automatically walked towards the passed out jerk. I kicked him in the gut a couple of time and told him...

"That's what you get", then kicked him the face.

I finished with the guy and walk to the door. When i opened it I was greeted by

"What the? Where did the man go? she alive? Kill her! the terrorists said.

I put my force field around getting ready for the fires. Suddenly, Edward was right behind them snapping there necks. The Jerk came out through the door rubbing his face. One of the terrorist shot me and the bullet hit my force field, bounced back and hit the jerk in the forehead. I saw Jasper jump from his seat and ran to the jerk.

Did I do something wrong? Did he know him?

No. He chomped down on the jerk's neck and started to suck his blood dry.

"No!" Alice yelled.

People started to scream "Vampire, Vampire there going to eat us", they all shrieked.

So many things were going on I was about to faint until I heard the explosion.

"The right engine just exploded" Rosalie yelled to the family.

Now everyone on the plane started to go crazy. Even me.

Jasper snapped out of it and walk casually towards the door. Edward grabbed me and also walked towards the door. The whole family was at the door. Alice was holding Amy.

"Wee. This is fun" Amy screamed.

"The plane is crashing Amy. This is not a carnival ride" I yelled her even more frighten.

Her scream went to having-fun to we-are-all-going-to-die.

Emmett opened the plane door and jumped off. There was no Parachute.

Rosalie jumped off to followed by Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice & Amy, and Edward & I.

I was secured in Edward's arms so that was the good news. The bad news I was facing up looking into the sky seeing the plane going up in flames and exploding. I was so freaked out especially when we are following into our death. That's when I remembered we're not humans.

The clouds were flying passed us and I could finally hear Amy screaming in excitement. My cousin has issues.

We were getting closer to the ocean which was about 150 feet.

"Hold your breathe" Esme yelled. I sucked the last of my air and held my breathe. We dove into the freezing water. I had the urge to open my mouth to breathe in the water since it was so cold. Edward feet began to move unbelievably fast. When he reached the air I gasped for air. The water was so cold I wanted to pass out.

"Stay with us. Don't fall asleep", Alice said to Amy and I.

"I'll try" I said sleepily to Alice.

I was on Edward's back holding him tightly around his neck.

The air was cold on my face as he started to swim. That's when I fell asleep.

******************************************************************************************************************

I woke up in a blue colored room, which is my favorite color, on top of the most softest bed. I took off the sheet from on top of me and saw I was wearing different clothes. Alice must of put these on me.

Wait. Where is everybody?

I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. I left the room ran downstairs, past the living room tripped a few times continued running until I was at the kitchen. Everybody was in the kitchen.

"Good morning", Emmett said with a grin on his face.

I waved hello.

"Come sit down. I made breakfast" Esme said.

I couldn't reach the high stool so Edward grabbed and placed me on top of it.

"Thank you" I said.

I was making up my mind if I should stay or should go.

I ate my breakfast quietly so did Amy. She must of known what was coming.

That means we are leaving.

"Um. It nice that you guys took care us which I should say thank you. But I think its time for Amy and I to leave" I said quietly.

******************************************************************************************************************

"You can always come back anytime", Carlisle said to us. "Here's our number. Call us anytime"

"Thank you" I said politely.

Me and Amy hugged everybody. I hugged Edward the longest. He gave me the same return. I was really going to miss him.

We were out the door waving good-bye.

This was the saddest day.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well this story was kinda longer. Again I am sorry it took me so much time to write this. **

**I have to learn how to write faster. For the next chapter I am writing about Bella in today. there is no more past.**

**Need help. please review.**


	4. Forks

**I don't own Twilight. Well actually I own Amy so....**

**You get the point.**

Chapter 4: Forks

-Present-

It been a long time since I seen the nice family. I forgot their name and their faces. I think Amy forgot them to. We haven't spoken of them for 3 decades. I wished I could Visit them again but times change. Plus I kinda lost there number.

I sighed

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Nothing" I also didn't want to bring up the conversation.

Driving in the highway with my 2 days old black Lamborghini we were relocating back to our safest home which was Forks. My driving skills got better so I like to drive fast. Amy's upset that I destroyed her car when she made me angry what she did to mine. I can remember as if it was just yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_"Amy, I bought you a Red corvette" I told Amy excitedly while driving my Mustang Cobra._

_"You did. You are the best cousin in the whole world" Amy said proudly. She started to jump up and down from her seat. The whole car started to shake._

_"No! Amy Stop!" I yelled but it was to late. The car shook to piece as if there was a massive Earthquake._

_20 minutes later..._

_When Amy gone into the house I grabbed the metal baseball bat from the garage._

_"This is what happen when you destroy my favorite car" I screeched. I held the bat over my head and started to hit it against the car. Amy ran out once she heard the crashing and bashing noise._

_"No Bella! Please don't do this. You know it was an accident" Amy cried._

_But I didn't listen to her. The front of the car and the roof was smashed. She couldn't drive it now._

_*End of Flashback*_

We came upon a rest stop I bought a family bag of Doritos. I ran back into the car.

"Here Amy eat-"Before I could finish the sentence Amy snatched the bag from my hand and opened it wildly.

"Jeesh, Amy I could of bought you real food" I said going back to the highway.

It been three minutes since we stopped and I took a quick glance at Amy. Her eyes had shadows under them and her eyes look dead. She look thirsty. I saw the family sized Dorito bag crumpled up.

"Oh my goodness Amy. We just bought this bag three minutes ago and its already empty. You need to hunt", I said pulling over on the grass.

"I don't like to drinking from animals" Amy said

"Amy, remember that time you said that" I asked "I wonder where snowflake went"

Snowflake was our six year old Chihuahua.

"You know that was a mistake. She kept barking at me" Amy argued.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Go Hunt" I commanded.

Amy stuck her tongue at me and disappeared from my car. I had to remind her that if we didn't drink blood we would go all crazy.

I turned on the engine and Amy was back in the car.

"Well that was fast" I said studying her. "Let me smell your breath".

She blew into my face. I was expecting a wonderful breeze that will make your mouth water of the scent of blood but it was all wrong. The blood smelt cold and revolting.

I pinched my nose and question her

"What did you eat? Please don't tell me you drank a rat?"

"No" Amy answered. "These hunters shot a deer so I thought I would do them a favor to suck its blood. See I didn't have to kill the animal".

"Well obviously I forgot to tell when animals blood is warm you it tastes better & also healthier " I said using a British accent. For some reason when I want to sound smart I would use the British accent. "Observe".

I grabbed my empty water bottle that was filled with blood and put it in my potable microwave.**(A/N: I don't even know if those exist).** I set the timer for thirty seconds. when it was done I took it out and drank half of the bottle. I was going to finish it up until Amy snatched it from my hands and chugged it down. What with the snatching today?!

"Bella, Sometimes you are selfish. I drink a disgusting meal while you drink a tasty treat right in front of me you should be ashamed of yourself" Amy said nodding her head left to right.

I simply rolled my eyes.

********************************************************************************************************************

The sun was finally shining from behind the clouds when the rain stopped. No one was on the road so decided to take a risk to let the sun shine on our skin. I rolled down the dark tinted windows and my skin started to glitter. I was going to show Amy but she was knocked out o next to me mumbling something in her sleep. A sign came up saying that we were 3 miles away from Forks. I couldn't wait until I got home.

I glanced at my rear view mirror to make sure no one was coming. There was a silver Volvo behind me. _'That's a nice car'_  
I thought to myself then looked back at the road. Something in my head just went _'click'_. I looked back at the mirror. There was no silver Volvo in sight. Just to be sure I looked around my car also. No Volvo. I thought I was going crazy. I knew I should of went to that Psychologist.

'1 Mile till' Forks', A big rusty sign welcomed us.

"We're home" Amy boomed. I jumped. When did she wake up?

"Amy you have to stop doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack" I said putting my right hand on my heart.

"You know you can't have a heart attack. You are perfectly healthy. Anyways I am just so excited that we are finally home" Amy screamed.

Oh No! She's getting _excited_!

I placed my right hand firmly on her shoulder and was restraining her from jumping up and down.

"So help me if you ruin this car to" I said to Amy

Amy suddenly settled down and had an apologetic smile on her face.

I continued to drive until I found the hidden entrance of a trail that leads to our house. We lived 3 miles deep into the forest so know one could bother us. It is really annoying to have salesmen at your door since your house is big in all and they would probably get you to buy something. The sun was now hidden behind the clouds and the trees. We didn't sparkle anymore.

Deeper and deeper into the forest the noise of animals were getting louder than the noise of the small town. I looked to my left to see the large packs of deers. Well somehow they got bigger.

"WATCH OUT" Amy yelled at me. I turn my head swiftly to the trail and a mans shadow was in front of me. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't think.

"BELLA!" Amy scream.

I didn't have my seat belt on so the only thing I could think of was shielding my face with my arms. I flew out of my seat and crashed through the window. The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was a tree right in front of me.

My mind was filled with total darkness. I was 100% sure that I was dead. There was no way I could of survived that accident. But how can I still feel power is with me. I opened my eyes and I saw the light again. Not the heavens light. Just the sun rays coming through the trees. I sat up looking around me. I felt three feet taller. I was floating from the ground and I was two feet away from the tree. I sat up and observed my surroundings. Once I lost my concentrasion I fell on my butt. I guess I got better at my power.

"Ow!" I whispered softly to myself.

I looked at my car, 'What the hell?' Oh just lovely. My black Lamborghini was torn in half perfectly. I noticed Amy was laughing historically. I hope she was laughing at the car. Did she even know I just flew 30 feet out of the car?

I walked to my car as if I was drunk. I fell to my knees when I was very close to my car.

"MY CAR! I JUST BOUGHT THIS 2 DAYS AGO AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY LAST ONE!" I screamed feeling like I would cry.

Amy laughed even harder. There were two people laughing. No... wait... now one person. It wasn't Amy or me. Amy slipped out of the car and hid behind me. A tall muscular man was standing behind the car. He had short black curly hair that looks just like Emmett's.

"Emmett" Amy asked with wonder.

"How do you know my name?" Emmett asked.

IT WAS Emmett! I felt all cheerful inside until an explosion of anger bursted inside of me.

"EMMETT!" I yelled with a growl.

"I can explain" he said then opened his mouth but disappeared into the forest.

"Did you know if you don't kill him we can later on track his scent and then we can find the Cullens" Amy suggested.

Amy was right. I jumped on her back after her jesture. She continue to run the trail until we came upon a huge house full of windows.

"Home at last" I said smiling and jumped off Amy's back to run inside.

_________________________________________________________________________

**How did you like the story so far? I know its short but I am updating much sooner. But I think I have that April fool's Virus. I have a special suprise on the next chapter. I need some suspence. Something has to be going on with Edward. :) And I know just the plan.**

**I hope you find your Edward because I think I've found mine. He looks a lot like Edward too. I find it as a sign. **

****

**Please Review.**


	5. Jessica is Engaged to Who!

**I hate this spring break so far. There's nothing to do. So I decided to update today.**

**_Me_:*Sighs* I'm lonely**

**_Amy_: Hey don't worry. What else will go wrong?**

**_Me_: That I will not get a lot of reviews**

**_Amy_: We can fix that. Right readers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**But I own Amy!**

Chapter 5: JESSICA IS ENGAGED TO WHO?!

"Remember, school start tomorrow on Monday" Amy said in the kitchen. She was doing our school application.

"Okay. Oh! Remember tonight we are going Emmett hunting" I said walking to the living room thinking about my plan.

_Definition for Emmett hunting for me: _If we find Emmett we find the Cullens. I would be happy then be angry. I kill Emmett and then we lived happily ever after. I was serious about that part.

Emmett gave me a new record of destroying a car in 2 days. I already made a chart. My longest time having a car not destroyed was 2 weeks.

I sighed.

I walked back into the kitchen and Amy was stuffing her face with a Subway sandwich. Where was the application she was working on just 5 minute ago? We didn't even go grocery shopping yet.

"Amy, where did you get that sandwich?" I asked eyeing on the sandwich. I was really hungry.

Amy looked up and saw me staring intently at the sandwich.

"I just bought it from the store when you went into the living room" She answered.

I walked closer to her getting ready to snatch the sandwich. But Amy was fast and appeared at the Patio door.

"Can I please have some?" I asked. I walked closer to her. I was ready to tackle her until she snapped.

"You'll never take me alive! Muhahaha!" Amy yelled running out the door with her Vampire speed. She never played fair. I went out to look for her but she was no where in sight.

"Amy. Where are you" I said slowly. It felt like I was playing hide-and-seek. I turned in every direction but there were only trees not Amy. I gave up and headed back to the door until I hear munching sounds.

_Munch, munch, munch._

It was coming from the roof.

I backed up a little to see the roof. There was Amy sitting on the roof with wild eyes. My stomach growled from either being hungry or angry. I hated Amy for doing this since I always play fair. Now I have to break another rule of mine. l concentrated on the sandwich moving my hands. The sandwich swiftly flew out of Amy's hand and onto mine.

"That's not fair" Amy said folding her arms.

"See how it feels" I replied.

I devoured the sandwich in three minute and my stomach was now satisfied. Amy slide down the roof and landed on a pile of snow.

Amy lied there staring into the sky. She started to move her arms and legs making a snow angel. The snow looked beautiful when it was getting dark. The icicles in the trees glittering.

"I love the snow" Amy shouted.

I was going to say it to until I saw snow in the roof about to slide off. I was planning to tell Amy but I just couldn't get the voice to say it. I smiled to myself.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at snow that was about to fall on Amy.

"Why do you ask?" Amy said looking at me.

The pile of snow slid from the roof fell and covered Amy.

I bursted out laughing.

"That's why!" I said almost falling onto the ground. Suddenly I was hit by a snowball in the face.

"Ha. Who's laughing now" Amy said.

Oh it going be like that. I started to make snowballs and so did Amy. Our snowball fight ended when it started to rain. Since we were half human we can still get sick.

"Guess we aren't going to find Emmett" Amy said running through the patio door. " I was so looking forward to see the Cullens again".

I sighed. I guess I'm not going to kill Emmett after all.

I walked to our chimney and started the fire. Might as well use it since we have it. I didn't feel like waisting any electricity.

"I don't feel like staying up tonight Amy" I said faking a yawn.

"Okay. If you need me I will be here in the living room watching television" Amy said.

We didn't have to sleep as long as humans. Just for 2 to 3 hours.

I walked up the stairs feeling the detail of the rail. I missed this house so much.

When I got the 2nd floor I ran, more liked tripped, my way to my room.

I jumped onto my silky blue bed with a thump. Oh wait. I realized I missed my bed and just fell onto the floor.

"What was that" Amy yelled.

"I just fell. I'm okay" I shouted.

My back started to hurt so I just lied there for the pain to go away. While I waited I remembered I put my photo album under my bed. I slipped my hand under my bed without me looking I had the book in my hand. I went through it remembering the times with my mom.

I missed her so much. That night I layed there on the floor and cried myself to sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. I felt all groggy and didn't feel like going to school. I hated being in the spotlight and so did Amy. Looking god-like didn't really help. But I knew Amy was going to have a fit going to school all by herself.

I got off from the ground and went straight into the shower. The warm water soothed my aching pain from lying on the hard floor. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and used it on my hair. The thought of school was gone from my head and I felt well relaxed. When I was done, I stepped out of the shower and the thoughts of school hit me like a train.

I groaned.

I went to my dresser grabbing clothes to go to go to school. I slipped on black jeans and a blue sweater. My white sneakers went well with this outfit. I hope Amy will allow it or I had to change my clothes. I peeked through my window and saw the whole area was cover by a white blanket. Yeah. I think Amy will allow it. I went out my room and into Amy's.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked

" Hold on a second. I just need to slip these on" Amy said behind the door. A second later Amy came out with a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Let's go" Amy said grabbing on a light jacket.

We grabbed our backpacks from the kitchen and went into the garage. We got in my emergency car which was a Jaguar. It look kinda silverish but a tad bit of sky blue on it.

"This car better last more then a month" I murmured to Amy.

Amy smiled.

I raced through the trail without hitting anything. That was a good sign so far. We were on the road heading towards the school. That was about 5 miles away. We just entered Forks and so far nothing had changed. Well except for the closed Chinese restaurant. They must finally caught that old man getting the left over food from the garbage can. A dark cloud was now hovering over the town. It started snowing again. It was really beautiful. We finally reached the school and the parking lot was crowded with kids.

"Ugh" I said out loud.

In the parking lot the kids started to stare at the cool looking Jaguar. I knew I should of picked a non-flashy car. I found a spot to park and turned off the engine.

"Its alright Bella. All that counts if we don't shed attention" Amy said.

"To late for that" I said while grabbing my book bag from Amy. "Let's just get this over with".

We stepped out of the car and we heard guys whistling at us. Oh real mature whistlers. While walking to the front office I felt there stares behind my back. The good news was that most of the crowd were admiring the car. The bad news was the part of them were following us. A boy came rushing to us.

"Hey I'm Eric. You guys must be the new students" Eric said proudly.

"Correct" Amy said still staring straight ahead.

"Its very nice to meet you Isabella and Amy" Eric said.

It nice to meet you to" I said looking at Eric. But Eric wasn't staring at my face, he was staring at my chest.

" Hey my eyes are up here" I said with venom. He look up at me in the eyes blushing with a smile. Why was he blushing and smiling? I should of slapped him to get that smirk off his face.

Amy and I started to walk faster as there were people behind us trying to catch up with us.

"Leave us alone" Amy said icily turning to the crowd. Amy's eyes turned to the color of coal. The crowd of people had stopped walking and was probably scared out of there minds. I grabbed onto Amy shoulder and her eyes turned back her normal color. We continued walking and the good news was no more foot steps. I wasn't bothered at all what Amy did. Sometimes we had to be mean so no human could be our friend. It's very hard not make friends. We couldn't make any human friend because last time we were being stocked.

We made it into the front office and grabbed our schedule. Sadly we didn't have the same classes.

"Well at least we have lunch together" I said.

"Hurray" Amy mumbled sounding bored. "See you at lunch".

After Amy left and the front office door closed I banged my head onto the wall. Not hard though.

"School was going to be my personal Hell" I said out loud to myself.

Then a thought just appeared in my head. If I am in the then...? I turned my head to the left to see Ms. Cope, the receptionist, staring at me as if I was crazy. I stared right back. She then had this weird 'twitch' and went back to her business.

I sighed heading off to my first class which was reading. I kind of got lost on my way and looked at the map over and over again. I don't remember this part of the buiding existed. A girl walk by and saw that I was confused.

"Hi I'm Ana and you must be Isabella" She said shaking my hand.

"Please call me Bella" I said smiling. "Ana, Do you mind If you can show me where room 387 is?"

"Oh! I am going to that class too. Just follow me Bella." Ana said leading me.

The hallway was like a maze. You had to go left, right, right again, left, right and then finally we were close to the classroom.

"Don't be embarrassed if you get lost again. Plenty of students get lost in these Hallways and still do" Ana said. "There was this one time a student was going through this hallway and was never seen again. But don't worry its just a myth... I think."

"Well thanks for helping me" I said kindly when we both walked into class. Ana is so nice. Probably Amy and I should take her on a shopping Spree.

I went to Mr. Mason's desk to give him my slip. He signed it.

"Here is the book list. You need to read all these books for this year because we are going to have test on them. Your parents need to sign the bottom." Mr. Mason said.

Meaning of we need to have your parents signature: I will sign it.

I scanned through the list. There were only three sagas of books he want us to read. It was: The House of Nights, Cirque Du Freak, and the Twilight Saga. Those were 21 books he wanted us to read in one year.**(A/N: That was possible for me to read all those books. I read them in 2 1/2 months. And I hate reading. Its still funny that all the books were about vampires. I think I'm a Vampatic. But my friends tell me i'm a readaholic.)**

Cool I already read all of those books when I was researching humans about there theories on Vampires. I think Stephanie Meyer theory was 100% my goodness! I just realized the Cullens were in the story. It a coincidence to have our name and our physical features in that story. I wonder if she knew one of us? Just then my babbling inside of my head was interrupted by the teacher.

"You can sit down next to Jessica's desk. Jessica please raise your hand" Mr. Masen said.

I faced the class and didn't see anyone raise their hand.

"Jessica raise your hand" Mr. Masen raised his voice.

Still no hand.

The teacher sighed and gave me an apologetic smile. He walked over to a girl with straight dirty blonde hair that looked like it was brown. She was texting on her phone and listening to her Ipod. Mr. Masen snatched the phone from her hand and took away her Ipod & headphones.

"Hey, why did you do that. I was in the middle of a conversation" Jessica yelled.

"Well Ms. Stanley we are in the middle of class. You have an hour detention" Mr. Masen calmly.

"You can't do that. My father is Mayor of this town. I can do whatever I please" Jessica said icily.

"Well I am a teacher of this classroom and I say you just got yourself a two hour detention after school" Mr. Masen said proudly.

All the kids were now laughing at Jessica. I tried to hide my laughter with coughing. I successfully did. I took my seat next to Jessica. A bright light was shining in my eyes. I followed what the light was reflecting off of. The light was coming from a huge rock on Jessica's ring finger.

"I'm engaged" Jessica whispered over to me. She must of see me eyeing it.

"That's great" I replied. "To who?"

"One of the Cullen boys. What's his name? Oh yeah now I remembered. Edmund Cullen" She announced quietly.

'That's not great' I said in my head. My heart dropped and fell into my stomach. The acid was burning my heart and I died.**(A/N: I think I was exaggerating a bit much).**

Why would he marry her? He said he would never date a human girl. Does he know that she can't even remember his name.

"You mean Edward Cullen" I said stunned.

"Whatever. So anyway we met two years ago and now we are getting married in 2 months" Jessica bragged.

She kept talking throughout the whole reading class. She only talked about herself. When I turned away from her she just continued on. I glanced at Ana.

'I feel sorry for you' Ana mouthed.

I smiled.

Class finally ended and Ana helped me find my other classes. Government, Trig, Spanish, and English passed by quickly.

I think I will just except Ana and some her friends. They all seem nice.

"I was wondering if you want to eat lunch with my me and my cousin" I asked.

"Um, I'm I can't join lunch with you because I have a doctor's appointment" Ana said. "I'm sorry".

"That's okay. See you tomorrow". Ana turned to the parking lot.

I went inside the cafeteria which was huge. I saw Amy sitting on a table far away from everybody. But not far enough. She was hissing at a boy named Tyler. He ran for his life. I rushed over to Amy.

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to expose us?" I said icily.

"No. He just kept bugging me all day" Amy said grumpy.

"Well don't do that again" I said taking my seat. I wanted to change the conversation. "Did you know a girl name Jessica in my class is going to marry..." I stopped and gasped. The table on my left were the most beautiful creatures. Amy followed my eyes. She gasped too. The Cullens were right next to our table. Exactly five feet away from us.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. Once his name was called he looked at me. His eyes were full of shock, happiness, and wonder.

"Bella" He smiled.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This time I put a cliffy. I think?**

**Thanks for reading. Also Anybody who's reading this and has an account please review. I want more than 2 reviews. Last time I only got 1. I don't like being demanding but it gets annoying.**

**Please Please Please Please Please review!?**


	6. Reunited

**Wow 7 reviews in One Week. I'm impressed. That's my new record.**

**Sorry if once again it took me so long to write.**

**I had writers block for about 3 days.**

**Disclaimer: **

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_I don't own Twilight_

_So please don't sue._

I don't own this Disclaimer either. I got this from SilverMoonArcher.

Chapter 6: Reunited

**EPOV: Edward's Point Of View**

'_Why are you going to marry that evil Bitch, Jessica?!'_ Alice yelled in her head.

'_Are you going crazy?.She is only using you Edward. Why don't just read her mind instead asking me how she feels' _Alice practically was screaming in her head now while we were walking down the hallway.

"I want to marry her because we were dating for about two years. I like her and she loves me. Plus I told her our secret" I said quickly to Alice.

_'So you are marrying her because she knows our secret?'_Alice asked in her head getting irritated.

"No" I answered. I felt I was about to lose this conversation. "Why do you even care?"

_'Edward, Edward, Edward. You just don't get it"_ Alice was now nodding her head left to right.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT! ITS GETTING ANNOYING!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie was rubbing his back caringly.

_'Look what you did. You made Emmett upset'_ Rosalie said in her head.

I rolled my eyes.

We got into the cafeteria and sat in our usual table. No one never ever sat near us until today. They must be the two new students. I wonder why no one is crowding around them. I started going through random minds in the cafeteria.

_'They're freaks just like the Cullens'_ Tyler shouted.

_'Swan is so hot'_ Mike said.

_'Freaks'_ Lauren glared at them.

Through her eye vision I saw a girl with wavy brown hair. She was pale but pretty. Her eyes were in the most extraordinary color which was chocolate brown. The funny thing is she kinda looked like a vampire. I thought for a minute until I realized who she was. That's ...

"Edward?" an angelic voice asked. I looked up to see the girl I been searching for years but gave up.

"Bella?" I smiled.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

"Oh my god its really is you" I said cheerfully. I got up from my seat and ran I mean stumbled into his embrace. "I thought I would never see you again".

"We gave you our phone number remember" Edward chuckled.

"Oh... well... uh... you see. I kind of misplaced it" I said looking guilty.

He rolled his eyes.

I then realized we weren't alone and all the students in the cafeteria was looking at us.

"Um, let's take this outside in the forest" Alice whispered.

Jasper had his arms over her shoulders while she was glancing over to Amy. So the Cullens and Amy walked out of the Cafeteria. That's when we heard kids talking loudly as possible trying to spread the gossip. We reached the forest and found a good place to hangout.

**JPOV: Jessica's Point Of View**

Where is everybody? Did the Cullens ditch? Where is my future husband Edmund?

The corner of my eye I saw Edmund holding hands with Bella. The Cullens, A girl I don't know, and Bella were walking into the forest. I hate her so much right now. What does Edmund find in her?I decided not to follow them because I was so hungry. I grabbed some food from the salad bar. The school's salad is better than Esme's cooking. I sat down with my good friend Lauren.

"Hi Lauren" I said

"Hi, Jessica. Did hear what happen today at lunch?" Lauren asked with a evil smile.

"What?" I said clearly bored.

"Bella Swan threw herself on Edward and it look like they were making out" Lauren said.

When I heard this information I was pissed off. I was squeezing my pouch of juice tightly and that's when it burst open.

I screamed from the top of my lungs. I was all sticky and my clothes were stained!!!!

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

In the forest I could of sworn I heard a faint scream from a distant.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yes. Just don't pay any attention to it. Trust me" Alice said shuddering.

Edward gave a worried glanced at Alice.

"You will have a girl screaming at you for twenty minutes if you go over there" Alice said.

We were catching up on the things we haven't been there for. Alice and Amy were mostly talking about clothing and sales at the mall.

"Do you have a silver Volvo?" I asked Edward while climbing a branch.

"Yes" he answered. So I wasn't going crazy after all. But still I think I shouldn't drink blood while driving.

"Do you happen to own a black Lamborghini?" Edward asked with a crooked smile.

"I did have one. But now its been split in half and now rotting in the forest" I said sadly.

"What happened to it?" Edward asked alarmed.

"We were driving fast in the forest and Bella wasn't paying attention to the road. That's when Emmett suddenly appeared and split the car in half" Amy said in one breathe.

Emmett bursted into laughter. "You have to admit that was funny".

"You know Emmett, Bella's emotion feels like anger to me. Be careful cause she can attack any second" Jasper said smiling.

Emmett stopped laughing and looked at me up and down. Then, he started to laugh harder than before. I got pissed so I flicked my finger at him. Emmett flew backwards and hit a tree.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Looks like you got better at that telekinesis" Edward said.

"I've been practicing mostly on pencils, food and Amy. See watch this" I said pointing my finger at Amy. She started to float ten feet off the ground.

"I'm a bird" Amy said circling around the trees.

"I can make a person control my ability if they are floating" I said slowly putting Amy down.

"I want to fly Bella please, please. I will get you a new car but please let me fly to" Emmett said whining like a child.

"Okay. You convinced on the part you said that you would be buying me a NEW CAR" I said smiling. I knew I would be exhausted after this but I want a new car.

I pointed my finger at Emmett and he was swiftly brought up to twenty feet above the ground. I let Emmett control my power for a minute or two.

"Let's see if he would me an expert of being a bird" I murmured.

We all looked up at Emmett as he was going around trees and flips in the air.

"Well he pretty good at it" Rosalie said. Then he hit a tree and fell from the sky. "I spoke to soon".

I caught Emmett just in time. His face was a few inches from the ground.

He stood up and his face was empty with expression.

"That was Awesome" Emmett yelled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I replied. "Now excuse me I have to go hunt".

I felt my eyes go coal black. My Vampire side took over me. I wasn't a human no more. The exhaustion from my power made me lose my human side when I was about to hunt.

"Bella?" I heard Alice voice in confusion.

I did not speak. I turned my back to them and ran in the forest with my Vampire speed. How come I can only run fast when I'm Possessed? I hit a trail of a grizzly bear nearby which made my mouth smell was so strong that meant it was huge.

**EPOV: Edward's Point Of View**

I followed Bella's scent into the forest hiding secretly in a tree. Bella stopped in front of a cranky and one huge grizzly. It was about 9 feet high and 3 feet wide.**(A/N: I am making up numbers bear with me. Use your imagination).** The grizzly was now charging at her when I jumped of the branch. But I grabbed onto one quickly when I saw Bella held her hand up. I glanced at the bear to see it stop dead tracks and hit twisted. I heard a snap from the bone. Bella pounced on the bear while it whimpered. I guess she didn't completely snap its neck. The bear through her off it's back and Bella hit a tree. She rubbed the back of her head forming the letter 'o'. The bear charged at her once again but she moved out of its way and hit it's head on a tree.

_'SNAP'_

The grizzly bear neck was now broken but it was still alive. It didn't move an inch from where it collapsed. Bella crouched towards it and enjoyed her meal.

When she was finished I jumped from the branch and onto the ground. Bella jumped about a foot in the air.

"What the Bloody Hell?" Bella said in a British accent. "You scared half to death".

I smiled showing all my venom coated razor sharp teeth. Her British accent was like music to my ears. _'Stop Edward! Think what Jessica will do if she finds out. But she won't.' _

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

When I heard someone behind me I jumped about a foot in the air.

"What the Bloody Hell?" I said with a British accent. I instantly regreted it cause I didn't want to use it in front of Edward. "You scared me half to death".

Edward smiled showing his venom coated razor sharp teeth. I wasn't terrified but I was dazzled. What's wrong with me? He has a fiancee. I had some serious problems. But he just dazzled me each time I thought of him. I couldn't even remember my damn name.

_'What is your name?'_

_'Uh, Tinkerbell'_

_'No but close enough.'_

"Let's go back to school. Lunch is almost over" Edward said holding out his hand. I gladly took it. We walked back to small group which was now leaving.

"Jeez Bella, What did you hunt?" Emmett said looking at my clothes. I glanced down and gasped. My favorite blue blouse was in shreds. Thank god I put on a tank top.

"A 9 foot Grizzly. He put up a good fight but not good enough" I said.

"Lucky you. My tallest was 8 feet." Emmett said.

I smiled.

We walked back to the school but we stopped dead tracks when Jessica was standing right in front of us with a red stained shirt.

I instantly let go of Edward's hand looking at Jessica. It looked like she was about to explode with anger.

Then her mouth opened with word forming out of it.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Muhahaha! I did an actual Cliffie. I think. Sorry about the little bits of cursing. I was angry when I wrote this. That's just not me.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I honestly didn't. **

**I lost my charger for my laptop. So when I was typing my story I didn't save it when I was half done with it. But that when my stupid laptop shut off. I got angry cause I had to retype it all over again. It was very frustrating.**

**I like to thank my friend for the support: Clumsyfox, Janeth,_ Cassie,_ _and _Stephanie (_No not stephenie meyer). _**

**_Please review XD_**


	7. Heartbroken

**So I decided to update a little Early. **

**I was thinking maybe if I update earlier I will get more reviews.**

**I got 4 reviews for my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters.**

**But I do own Amy.**

___

Chapter 7: Heartbroken

Then Jessica's mouth opened.

"Why are you two holding hands? Edward why are you hanging out with this?" She said pointing at me with disgust. I got angry and was about to throw her at a tree until a thought popped up in my mind. It's not her fault to react like this. I would be mad too if I was in her place. But I would react a little calmer and kinder and…

'_Wow Alice is right. She is a bitch'_ I thought to myself.

"Edward, you aren't allowed to see this anymore" Jessica said pointing at me.

"I think your just over reacting" Edward said smiling at her. "This is my old friend Bella. I knew her since she was eight."

"Oh really. Well you and your family will not be friends with her or I will not marry you" Jessica shouted at him.

Edward sighed. He walked up to Jessica and held her hand. Alice her cheerful self became angry. Her eyes became coal black. She looked like she was going to attack Edward or Jessica. I didn't really care if it was both.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said looking down at his shoes.

I was mad at him. How could he do this? He chose her over me. Did he notice how much of a bitch she was. Maybe, just maybe he never wanted me. I felt my eyes go coal black too. Tears were running through them. I felt my chest ripe open and I burst into more tears. I ran away from them and headed toward the parking lot to find my car. I heard foot steps behind me and hope it wasn't Edward. I couldn't deal with him.

**APOV: Alice point Of View**

I know my brother Edward will not turn down Bella for Jessica. It's impossible. I smiled happily to myself. Edward sighed and walked over to Jessica.

I was about to bounce off my feet to hear Edward say 'I'm sorry Jessica'. But Edward held her hand and said something the opposite.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said looking down at his shoes.

I got angry and I was about to pounce on Edward. I looked at Bella and saw her eyes were also coal black. Tears were falling from her eyes very fast like a leaking pipe. She was in so much pain. She ran away from us and towards the parking lot. Amy followed after her. Nobody moved a muscle except Jessica. I glared at Edward.

_'You are unbelievable. I am going to tell Esme what you did to Bella' _I said in my head for Edward to hear. Edward looked up at me with no emotion on his face or eyes. Oh so that's how he going to play it okay.

_'This how Bella looked like when you chose not for Bella to see her friend and you ever again'._ I showed Bella with her eyes coal black and she was crying really hard. She ran away from us, plus I showed him Jessica mouthing the words 'bye bye' & waving to Bella.

Edward's face was full of guilt, shame, and anger. He looked like he was about to rip himself in pieces and light himself. I knew he didn't deserve that much pain but what he did to Bella was kinda cruel.

"Come on Eddie. She'll get over it" Jessica sneered while patting his back. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you one more thing! Never take me to that Meadow. It was disgusting. I thought you were going to take me to a Spa but no. You just had to take me to a place where my hair, clothes, and shoes get dirty".

Edward nodded and walked silently with Jessica to the school. When he was far enough to hearing us out loud or through our minds we began to speak.

"I can't believe him" Emmett spoke first.

"I know right" I said. "I can't see a vision with Edward and Bella together. I also can't see one with Edward and Jessica. after their marriage".

"It's as if Jessica wasn't meant for Edward at all" Rosalie said.

"I don't feel any love coming from Jessica each time they are together" Jasper announced.

"It's too bad that Edward can't read Jessica's mind" Emmett sadly said.

A few seconds later their were '_clicks' _coming from everyone head.

"Wait...What did you just say? Edward can't read Jessica's mind. When did you find this out?" Rosalie asked irritated.

"He told me about a year ago. He said don't tell anybody or he would rip me to shreds and... Ohhhh! I see what's happening now. Edward is gong to snap my neck in about thirty minutes or so" Emmett said burying his head in his hands.

"I'm glad you're catching up honey" Rosalie said rubbing his back.

"So all these days when I told Edward what his she thinking he couldn't" I said more to myself.

"So we know that Jessica really doesn't have any feelings for Edward. We have to figure out what she is after. We only have two months to figure this out before the words 'I Do'. We also need Bella and Amy's help" Jasper said acting like soldier. He is caring and thoughtful. I love how his hair moves in the wind and when..._ No Alice! Focus. Focus_!

"Er... Alice, why are you confused?" Jasper asked.

"Confused? Who's confused? I'm not confused. Are you confused?" I asked Emmett.

_Oh no Alice. You going though an anxiety attack. Get yourself out of the situation._

"Um, we are going to be late for class" I said. Nice save.

I lead the way to the school with Jasper by my side. Then I was struck by a vision.

_*Vision*_

_Edward & Bella was at the school parking lot _

_And it was a sunny day. They were not _

_Sparkling which was strange. Edward had his_

_Arms wrapped around Bella and they were _

_Leaning their heads towards each other._

_*End of Vision*_

I started to jump up and down excitedly.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked smiling.

"I just saw Edward and Bella were leaning in for a kiss in the school parking lot. The weird thing is it was sunny outside and they weren't sparkling" I said in one breathe.

"Breathe, Alice, Breathe" Rose said in a calming voice which didn't work.

My excitement was overruled by calmness. This is why I love Jasper. We continued walking to the school and Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I turn my head to face him and he pecked me on the lips.

I smiled happily to myself.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

I tried to run as fast as I can to my car but I tripped. I wanted so badly to get up and continue running but I couldn't. I just sat on the cold ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. I cried and cried until the person who was following me came.

"Bella" Amy said bending over me rubbing my back. "Do you want to go home?"

I nodded my head.

Amy picked me up and put me in the passenger seat of the Jaguar. Just for today I will make an exception of her driving. If I drove I would probably crash the car. I continued to cry until I was in my room. I have never felt so heartbroken in my entire life.

I heard a tap coming from my window. Their was a crazy pixie outside on my balcony. Her eyes were wild with plans. I got scared and that's when I got kidnapped.

**APOV: Amy's Point Of View**

I had never seen Bella react like this before. Bella fell in love with Edward a long time ago and now her heart is broken. Maybe I should go in there. When I was about to turn the door knob there was a knock at the front door. I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair. My hair is dark brown but kind of looks sandy color. It goes down to the middle of my back. When I was done I ran vampire speed to the front door to open it.

When I did I met a hyper pixie jumping up and down, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella.

What the? I thought Bella was in her room. I zipped into Bella's room which was empty. I went back to the front door with a confused expression.

"I thought you were in your room" I said directly to Bella.

"Yes, but a psycho pixie was outside my balcony window. She kidnapped me and now I am being held hostage" Bella explained.

**APOV: Alice point Of View**

"Grab your coat Amy. We are having a meeting at our house" I announced.

Amy disappeared once again and came back wearing a black coat which went down to her knees. At first it looked creepy because it look just like the Vultri's but then it looked really fashionable.

"Just follow us" I said.

Bella swiftly jumped on Emmett's back and we all started running. The house was only 2 miles away. Emmett started to mess around a bit.

"Oh no Bella! We are going to crash" he said playfully.

He started to zigzag around trees and miss them about 6 inches. Bella started to freak. I swiftly grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at Emmett. He dodged it.

"Ha, you missed" Emmett laughed. I quickly grabbed Bella from his back."Why did you do that for?"

"3, 2, 1..." I counted off.

Emmett hit a tree in the exact moment. That must be one strong tree because it didn't tip over.

We all laughed at him.

We reached the house seconds later.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

"Is Edward here?" I asked. I didn't want to see him.

"No, he is at Jessica's place" Rosalie said.

_'Thank goodness'._

We walked in the house and we were greeted by Esme. She noticed Amy and me very quickly.

"Bella, Amy it so nice to see you again" Esme said giving us a motherly hug.

"Do you like Jessica as a daughter?" I asked Esme.

"No" Esme said.

I was cheerful with her answer. I walked in the living room where the others were. Everyone sat with their mate as for me I sat on the one seated couch alone. (Amy has a boyfriend but he is currently at his business job with an old coven called the Vultri).

"I have to go to the store to buy paint" Esme said grabbing the car keys and headed out the door. We stayed silent until we heard the car drive off.

"This meeting is about how we are going to make Edward not marry Jessica" Alice said.

She was standing in front of pacing.

"We need someone to try to get into her head. But obviously she knows us all. We found out she doesn't have any feelings for Edward and they have no future together" Alice continued.

I thought for a minute and knew the perfect person.

"Ana could help us" I said softly.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Ana. She is a Hispanic girl with straight brown hair that reaches down to her waist. She like 2 inches smaller than me and she's in all my classes" I said. "She can help us find out more about Jessica".

"Yes. That may work" Alice said

Everyone smiled at the idea. This will actually work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank for readin' so please start reviewn'**

**Please I'm begging you. Pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!**


	8. Plans

**I used a tiny bit of Twilight in this chapter which is the ending.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight and I'll never will!**

Chapter 8: Plans

After the meeting we hung out for a while. I played chess with Jasper. Amy, Alice and Rosalie were looking at fashion catalogs. Emmett played Guitar hero by himself. When he lost he hit the guitar on the floor which broke into pieces. When he realized what he done he bend down his knees and started to yell.

"Why?! Why does this happen to me?" Emmett yelled out.

We all started laughing at him.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed something that was behind her back. It was another guitar. Emmett eyes lighten it up and snatched it from her small hands.

"How did you know?" Emmett asked.

Everyone stared at him stunned wondering the same thing I was wondering. What planet has he been on for the past century?

"Hello, I'm a physic remember" Alice said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks Alice" Emmett said turning back to his game.

Jasper won the game of Chess and then I started to get a craving for Cookies.

"Do you have any cookies?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its in the large cabinet way to the left" Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Thanks" I said.

I went in the kitchen and found some chocolate chip cookies. My favorite. While opening the box I heard someone coming down from the driveway. Its probably Esme or Carlisle.

"Who is it Alice?" I asked munching on the cookie.

Alice dropped her magazine and her face looked terrified.

"Edward coming home. If he finds you and Amy here we're all dead. I mean literally" Alice said in a scared voice. "Its too late for you to run because he will smell your scent. Freesia and strawberries. But you will still run and we all may live when convincing him".

"Go now!" Rosalie yelled at us

Amy grabbed me and started to run home. Sadly, I dropped my box of cookies.

**JPOV: Jasper's Point Of View**

I was hit by two emotions, Nervousness & Fear. It exhausted me to use all the calmness I had spreaded throughout the room. My head was about to explode when not a single drop worked.

"We all have to clean. I see the future better than whats going to happen if we do" Alice said.

She grabbed a pair of Chinese fans and started to flap them around the house. Rosalie started vacuuming anything Bella touched. I was wiping down the counters. Emmett was... well as usual playing on the PlayStation 3. I ran to him and smacked him on the head.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Emmett whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Your supposed to be cleaning like the rest of us" I answered flatly.

"Why are you cleaning?" Edward asked at the front door.

_'Crap_, _when did he get here?' _I thought to myself. Oh wait, he's going to hear my thoughts. I knew I was going to mess this up first. Then I started to show him what happen the past 2 hours.

"Why can't I hear any of minds?" Edward asked confused and frustrated.

_'Oh thank heaven almighty, that I didn't screw this up'._ Bella must of blocked our minds.

"Bella and Amy came over and she split um... cookies on the floor" Alice said.

"What!?" Edward asked outraged. "Do you know what would happen if Jessica found out that she was here?!"

"She won't. I saw it in my vision" Alice replied smiling.

Edward thought for a minute and just nodded.

Did we just won an argument against the stubborn Edward? If he agreed that means... He has feelings for Bella. I think I need to take notes. I took my note pad out of my pocket and started to write notes. I had this since I was a newborn. Alice knows about it and keeps telling me it was a diary. Well its not a diary its called taking manly notes.

Checking through my notes I remember Jessica been disappearing from Alice visions and then reappears a couple days later. This been going on about fifty times. I thought for a while sitting on the sofa. I came back to my senses when I found Alice sitting sideways on my lap. Her legs were on the cushions.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked smiling.

"You" I lied.

I felt waves of passion coming from her. I smiled.

We were making out on the sofa until Emmett interrupted us.

"Hey you two Love birds. You want to go hunting with me?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face.

I growled.

He put his hands up in the air.

"Fine I'll go by myself. Cool it dude." Emmett walked away.

I turned back to Alice where she was giggling.

"Let's go shopping" She shouted.

"Uh..." Was all I said. The front door was wide open calling my name. I glanced Alice then the door, Alice , Door. I took my chose for safety and flew out the door.

"Some husband you are" Alice yelled.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

4 Days Later...

Well for the past four days I been having a great time with the Cullens. Amy won an arm wrestling match against Emmett. He was kind of pissed. Alice took me shopping and my feet her a lot. Rosalie took me to the car dealership and got me my Lamborghini Emmett promised me he would get. Jasper told me some information I needed about Jessica. Esme & Carlisle treats Amy and I as their own children. Lastly, Edward hasn't been around much. It was rare for him to say 'hi' to me.

Today is Friday. I let Amy drive today cause I totally forgot to do my Biology Homework.

"See what happends when you leave your homework off for a while" Amy laughed.

"Shut up, I learned my lesson. Why does the teacher have to make so many questions?!" I yelled at Amy and to myself.

We arrived at school and saw the Cullens car wasn't here yet.

"Ha, we beat the Cullen to school" Amy cheered and did a little happy dance. They always bet a hundred dollars who would get to school first.

"Um, isn't That Emmett's jeep?" I pointed out to the yellow car. Amy frowned.

"What were you saying? I think you need to pay up little sis cause we were here first" Emmett said holding out his hand waiting for his cash.

Amy muttered something unintelligible and handed him the money.

"You guys please stop distracting me. I need to finish this homework sheet or I'll get an F for the Quarter in Biology" I shouted at them.

Then the bell rung.

_'UGH'_I thought to myself. I won't be able to finish on time.

"Here you can copy mine" Edward said handing me his homework.

I looked at him as if he was an angel.

"Edward, you are a life savor" I said quickly and kissed him on the cheek and ran to class.

I sat in my seat and copied his homework until their was a _'click'_ in my head. My face started to get warm. I just kissed Edward on the cheek. If Jessica finds out I'm dead. No, what am I thinking? Maybe I'm already dead. Edward must of killed me.

"Crap" I said under my breathe.

**EPOV: Edward's Point Of View**

"Edward, you are a life savor" Bella said.

Then unexpectedly she kissed me on the cheek and ran to her class. I was stunned and dazzled at the same time. I placed my hand on my cheek remembering her warm lips. When she kissed me I felt a spark of electricity that I wanted it to last forever.

_'Stop Edward! Think of Jessica, Think of Jessica'_ I chanted to myself.

I realized Rose, Em, Ali, and Jazz was still standing there. They had grins on their faces. I tried to read their minds but heard nothing.

"Uh... I have to go to class" I murmured running to class.

_'Think of Bella, Think of Bella'_ my mind chanted but I shook the thought away.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

The day couldn't go by any slower. I knew it! Edward did kill me. I'm most likely not in heaven cause Mike kept bothering me. He is so annoying. So that means I'm in Hell. I guess my treatment is not to kiss a guy on the cheek when they are getting married in 2 months.

_'Okay, I learned my lesson. Can I go to heaven now?'_ I thought to myself.

I saw the clock tick by in English Class. I could of sworn the second hand on the clock stopped. Ana was already finished with her test.

"Class, you may talk silently while I grade your tests" the teacher said five minutes later.

"Hey, Ana I was wondering if Jessica knows you at all? If she doesn't can you try to get information about her. So that means you have to act like she is your friend" I told Ana.

She looked at with those eyes telling me What-are-you-getting-at?

"No, she doesn't know me" Ana said. "Why do you want me to act like her friend?"

"Well long story short, I think Jessica's not in love with Edward" I said in one breathe.

I looked at Ana and she look like she was going to argue so I continued.

"She doesn't show any affection towards him. I don't want to see him get hurt" I said looking down at my hands.

I heard her sigh.

"I'll do it. I don't like Jessica and I don't think she deserves Edward" Ana said.

"Thank you Ana!" I cheered softly hugging her. "Tomorrow you'll have a gift in your driveway".

The bell rung and I speed out quickly towards the forest. I didn't want to face the Cullens or my sister right now.

_' I should get Shelby Mustang GT 500 for Ana! I wonder what expression she would have on her face when she leaves her house?'_**(A/N: The picture is on my profile. Ana's expression would be in the next chapter hopefully).**

I finished up the Biology homework.

The bell rung once again and I ran to Biology. I was the first one there. While I waited I started to draw on a sheet of paper. I was drawing aimlessly until I realized who I drew.

Edward Cullen.

I noticed all the students arrived to class. I felt that I wasn't alone in my table. Ther he was, sitting in his seat with a crooked smile. His eyes were staring at the picture I drew of him. I quickly grabbed the paper and crumbled it up. I felt my cheek get warm.

"Nice drawing. It's very detailed" Edward said.

"Thanks" I felt my cheeks get even hotter.

Mr. Banner came in the class full of equipment on the cart.

"Today class we are blood typing. I will be checking what type of blood you have" He said passing out the equipment.

_'Uh-Oh'_

I glanced at Edward. He looked nervous. Let me count off three problems

Number 1: He didn't have any blood

Number 2: I don't have a type of blood that would exist to the human gene

And Number 3: We're seriously Screwed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTE_: WHO EVER GUESSES WHAT WILL BE BELLA'S PLAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GETS IT RIGHT, THEIR USERNAMES WILL BE SHOWN ON THE TOP OF THE SCREEN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Also I noticed My reviews from the last chapter was 4 and now 3. If I get 2 reviews for this chapter you force me to write slower.**

**Please vote on my profile if I should write my new story.**


	9. Breaking the Rules

**Hall Of Fame**

**Sinthya Van Dan - You had 100% correct answer **

**ClumsyFox - You were 50% Correct.**

**katiexmariex101 - You reviewed.**

**Congrats to you guys you made it to my Hall of Fame. Yes I am making a hall of fame now. If you want to be on the hall of Fame then you have to review. _Sneak Peeks of the story is included._**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Last Chapter cause I think this one will be a lot better.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me- I... I... I don't own Twilight (Bursts out crying)**

**Amy- (Pats my back) And you'll never will. Get over it.**

**Me- You are so nice.**

**Amy- I know I am.**

Chapter 9: Breaking the Rules

The needles and glass slide were now on everyone desk.

Oh no! We are so busted, unless...

"Edward follow my lead" I whispered. The students started to prick their finger. Blood was pouring out and it hit me like a baseball. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I didn't want to kill a student. Stick to the plan.

I fainted. Not really, I only faked it.

I fell from my chair and onto the ground.

"Someone take her to the clinic" Mr. Banner said.

I heard his foot steps coming towards me. He was now kneeling over me.

"I'll do it" I heard Mike's excited voice.

_'Oh no you you don't!' _I thought to myself.

With my telekinesis I made Mike trip while walking over to me. I made him stay down not letting him get up.

"I will take her" Edward said sternly. I felt his stone arms carrying me bridal style. To me Edward was soft and not hard as a rock. He went swiftly out the door and down the hallway. The class door opened again and someone was running towards us.

_'This can not be happening'_ I growled to myself.

**EPOV: Edward's Point Of View**

I was so glad to get out of the classroom. I was about to walk towards my car but then I remembered that we have to stick to the plan. Bella was a pretty good actor. Then I heard her growl. I didn't even say anyth... I heard Mike Newton coming behind us.

"I am supposed to take her" Mike yelled at me.

_'you ruined my whole scheme'_ Mike whined in his head. What scheme? So I listen deeper into his disgusting thoughts.

In his mind I saw the most disgraceful stuff. I tried to resist not kill him. I really tried.

"You better leave before you become a missing person" I growled at him. I meant it. I was about to kill him with legs If I have to. Bella would even have to notice.

_'Oh god! Did his eyes just turn black. Dude, I'm outta here!'_ Mike thought.

He ran for his life. I turned my head back to Bella. She was looking at me smiling.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

"Thank you from saving me from the most annoying person in the planet" I thanked him.

"Your welcome. I almost killed him listening to his thoughts" He admitted sheepishly.

"I wish you did. I won't feel sorry later on" I said.

"Do you mind if I can do it now?" He asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes got back to my position.

"Is that yes then?" He asked.

I giggled and nodded my head no.

He sighed and started to walk again. He took me to the front desk.

"What happened?" I heard Ms. Cope asked.

"She fainted in Biology. I should take her home" Edward used his velvet voice.

There was only silence and then stutters. She must of been suffering from the ultimate weakness of humans. It called _'The Dazzle'_.

"OK" She squeaked.

I tried so hard not to laugh but failed. A small giggle escaped my lips.

_Uh-Oh_

"Did She just giggle?" Ms. Cope asked.

"I think she talks in her sleep. She been doing that ever since we were little. I better get going" Edward said quickly.

Edward swiftly carried me outside into the parking lot. It started to drizzle.

"Okay, you can let me go now" I said trying to slip out of my grip.

He walked pass the Jaguar and 200 feet later he let me go. I was standing at the passenger door of his Volvo. He was already in the driver side turning on his radio flipping through channels. He thought he was driving me home well then he had another thing coming. I won't leave my car. Amy always runs home so there is no reason for leaving my Jaguar here.

He finally gave up finding a channel and left it on a song. **(A/N: Don't judge me how to pick a song I tried my best). **

Now here's the song _Love story._

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts_

"If you leave you'll end up being dragged right back" Edward threaten guessing what I'll do next. I looked at him through the dark tinted window.

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

"I'll take the challenge" I said in his confused face.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

I started to run for my life. But I had technical difficulties. It started to rain now and the road was slippery. Edward appeared out of no where and grabbed a handful of my jacket. I easily slipped out of it and went on running. I knew I couldn't out run a vampire but its worth a try.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, _

It started to rain even harder. I started to slip and fall. I knew I was going to have bruises after this. I spotted my Jaguar 100 feet away. I looked back to see if Edward was following me. He was no where in sight. When I faced forward there he was holding his arms out ready to wrap them around me. He thought he was sneaky. Adrenaline rushed through my blood and suddenly I had an idea.

_and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I bent down quickly and realized I just skidded under him. I got back up and continued running. I was so soaking wet it must of looked like I jumped in to the pool. I was 50, 40, 30 feet away from my car.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

I didn't make it. Edward tackled me to the ground and we were rolling around. I found myself laying on top of him. I realized he was soaking wet to. I looked into his topaz eyes which turn soft. He showed me a crooked smile and I smiled back at him. He had his arms around me. I think my Heart just skipped a beat. He stood up and stilled had his arms wrapped around me. It was still raining but the clouds separated a little only letting a small portion of sunshine hit us.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go _

Before it hit us I used my force field to make it go around us so we wouldn't sparkle.

_and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Today I feel human. I don't sparkle in the sunlight" Edward said looking at the sky.

Edward looked down at me with a crooked smile playing on his face. His face was leaning towards me. Was he...? Yes he's going to kiss me. This is the best moment of my life!

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

"Why is this the best moment of your life?" He asked.

'Did You just read my mind' I thought.

"Yeah. I think its because of your force field" Edward said.

'Cool' I smiled.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, _

_and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Edward was an two inches away from my lips. I felt butterflies go into my stomach. Our breathes were shaky for some certain reason. I don't know.

I must be in Heaven right now. Thank you oh great one for listening to me.

Edward chuckled. He must of heard me. I went on my tiptoes which our lips were now 1 inch apart.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Right when we were going to kiss someone cleared their throats. The sun didn't shine anymore so I took off the force field.

"I Will pretend I didn't see that happening. Bella Get Your Hands Off My Man!" The familiar voice screamed.

_'Crap'_ Please tell me that's not who think it is.

I turned my face to **JESSICA **head so red it I'm surprised I didn't see it Explode.

Edward quickly let go of me. The butterflies in my stomach was now being shot one by one with Bow-n-Arrows.

We all stayed quiet.

"If I see you two together again expect the worst" Jessica sneered looking at me. "This is you Second warning".

I glanced at Edward to see his eyes coal black. I wonder what his emotion is. When he saw me me they quickly turned to topaz.

What did she mean by second warning? Was their a first?

Edward left with Jessica going back to his car. I was left standing their watching them leave. Edward turned his head around to look at me.

I just mouthed 'I win' to make the air not full of guilt or anger. He rolled his eyes. I went to my car not caring if I soaking wet. I turned the heater high cause I was freezing. I drove home dazzed what just happened.

'Well today was an interesting day' I thought to myself. I walked in the kitchen and started to cook homemade Pizza.

Hours later Amy came home.

"So Why did Jessica look all angry when she came to last class?" Amy asked sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

I got to plates with Pizza and took it over to her. I sat down next to her.

"You made Pizza?" Amy asked. "You always make Pizza when your confused. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I replied turning to face the TV. They were showing 'Titanic'. It was in the kissing scene with Jack. _Great!_

I grabbed the remote and change the channel. '_Click'_

'Romeo & Juliet' kissing scene. '_Click'_

'Mr & Mrs. Smith' kissing scene. '_Click'_

What's with all the kissing scenes?

'Spiderman' Kissing scene upside down, in the **rain**. '_Click'_

_'_The Notebook' Kissing scene in the **rain**. That could of been Edward and me. I think.

I think I am in Hell.

Yeah.

You change the kissing scenes and put in the rain. You are so sweet punishers.

'I learned my lesson!'

I turned off the TV Grumbling.

"Someones in a grumpy mood" Amy muttered.

A hyper yell came from the Forest.

"BELLA!" Alice sounded she was coming closer.

"Well she knows" Amy said.

Then Alice busted through the door. Wait let me rephrase that. not even 5 foot, Alice busted through our 8 foot strongest metal door.

"Your going to pay for that, right?" I said it in a question.

"What ever about the stupid door. At class I sit right by the window. I saw and heard everything that was going outside with you and Edward. It was so romantic just like 'The Notebook'. Jessica had to ruin everything. Plus you made me get a detention" Alice said. "The weird thing was I didn't even cared that you ruin that shirt".

Amy realized what she meant 'Romantic just like the Notebook'.

"I gotta go" I said. I remembered I had to go the Dealership.

**APOV: Ana's Point Of View**

When I woke up in the morning I was kinda worried what would be in my drive way. As usual I put my slippers on and robe. I went downstairs and got a cup of coffee. As usual I was the first one awake. I got the Saturday Newspaper from the 'Welcome' mat.

I looked up my mouth dropped. My eyes popped out of my Eye socket. The coffee cup slipped out of my hands.

There on the driveway was A mustang. I don't know what kind it was but it looked expensive. I saw an imprint of a cobra on the side. So it was a Cobra Mustang. Where did Bella get the money to but this. The car looked like it was sparkling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I updated 2 Days early for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I sure did. Until Jessica ruined it. I hated myself for doing that but I knew they couldn't have kissing scene yet...**

**By the way what was Jessica's First Warning?**

**Hmmm the wonder. I didn't really put a First Warning in the story so you just have to find out on the Next Chapter.**

**Review you get to be the Hall of Fame & Get a Sneak Peek.**


	10. First Warning

**_Hall of Fame_**

_**tessaroo**_

_**Clumsyfox**_

_**Sinthya Van Dan**_

_**vampiregurl**_

_Thanks for supporting me. By the way please don't kill me. I had major's writer block._

**_Disclaimer:_ **Me** - I own my life.**

**Amy - Go on you can do it.**

Me** - (Sighs) I own my laptop.**

**Amy - (Growls) Tiffany, What do you not own.**

Me** - Uh... a Blackberry?**

**Amy - (Twist my wrist) You don't own what?**

Me** - OW OW OW! I don't own Twilight! You happy!**

**Amy - I'm satisfied. Now go on and write your story.**

Me** - I Don't know If I can My wrist hurts now.**

**Amy - (Growls)**

Me** - I was kidding Can't I make a simple joke.**

_Chapter 10: First Warning_

**JPOV: Jessica's Point Of View**

"Daddy!" I yelled showing a fake depressed face.

"What's wrong Jessica?" He asked. sitting in his office chair.

My dad is Mayor of Forks and he does Whatever I ask.

"Two girls at my school are mean to me. Their names are Isabella Swan and Amy Stevens. Today at school I found out that no one is taking care of them and they are only 16 & 17. I think they will stop bullying people if they are sent to and adoption center. They can have a big happy family" I said in a fake voice.

"They have no parents? We should get social worker quickly" Daddy said.

He is so gullible.

"Oh! One more thing. Get 10 security guards. They will get kind of rough" I smiled.

"Okay honey. Can you leave the office? I have to make a few calls" He said picking up the phone and dialing.

I skipped out of his room. This was great now Bella won't get in the way.

I closed my eyes smiling to myself. I started to hop up and down enjoying my moment not caring if someone was watching. Next thing I know I misplaced my footing and my eyes shot open. I was falling down the stairs hearing a snap from my arm. I landed on the floor crying.

"Daddy!" I shrieked.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

Today was Saturday, thank goodness. Now I don't have to school. I still think it is wrong of me to steal Edward from Jessica, but I don't want to see him get hurt. I got up from my bed and went straight to the kitchen. Amy wasn't awake yet so I decided I would make some pancakes for breakfast. This day might be a little boring cause the Cullen's went out hunting.

They were almost done when I heard a creak at the stairs.

"Good morning Amy" I said.

"Good morning" Amy answered back.

She sat down on the stool waiting for her plate of food.

"Alice bought us a new door" Amy said quickly.

"That's good".

I heard gasp. I didn't hear that kind of gasp since we were in the basement when Amy had this kind of vision.

"What's wrong what images did you see?" I asked.

"Don't open the door. Just don't open it" Amy replied with a blank stare."By the way can you cook a little faster. I don't want to leave the house with an empty stomach".

Amy looked at her watch.

"Is there any way we can change the future?" I asked.

"Nope" Amy said.

"I'll try to change it" I mumble quietly.

I handed her stack of pancakes and we ate silently.

'knock knock'.

Amy and I didn't move. There were a few more knocks on the door. knocks echoed throughout the house. A woman peeked through our window. She had short black hair which read to her shoulders and blue eyes. To me I think it is rare to see someone with black hair to have blue eyes. She looked like a lawyer with the outfit she was wearing. The I.D. flashed upon my eyes.

_Social Worker: Laura Croft._

I read her name again. Well that's weird. her name is just the character in Tomb Raider.**(A/N: If you guys don't know what that is look it up on Google)**

"They're here. Block every door" She said in walkie talkie.

"Come on we have to leave before its too late. They found out that we don't have any parents" I said to Amy.

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the garage.

"You know they block the exit of the garage door" Amy said.

"Then we will run them over" I said getting in the car.

"So you''ll kill Innocent people just so you won't get caught by the social workers? Do you want be the Most Wanted Person in America?"Amy shouted.

"No" I said getting out of the car. "I just don't want to be adopted by the horrible people out there. They'll just take because we have money".

"Hey stop thinking human. I know we look human on the outside, But we are Vampires on the outside. You have powers, I have powers so we will be protected. Know one will use us" Amy said holding onto both of my shoulders. "We will get through this. Trust me".

"Okay" I said.

"Open the door or we bust it down" Someone yelled at the front door.

"I'm comin'. Hold your horses" I yelled back.

I walked out the garage and head towards the front door. Two loud bangs came from the front door and the door colapsed.

"What the Hell? I said I was coming" I shouted at guy with the door banger.

"My bad. I was eager. I'm new at this job" He said.

"Let me guess it was always your dream to bust down a door" Amy said coming up behind me.

"He did you know" He asked with wide eyes.

"That's enough Kyle" Laura said with a British accent."Terribly sorry about the door. But we have to get going more kids I have to collect to the Adoption center.

"Can I take my car?" I asked.

"Um, no. We will be selling your car along with your house. But the money will be sent to your bank account. Now will you come with me" Laura said walking over to a black Buick.

We followed and sat in the back seat. Laura started the car and drove away from the house.

"So Laura are from Britain?" Amy asked.

"Yes and you?" Laura asked.

"same here" Amy answered.

"Did you used to find artifacts" I asked.

"Matter of fact I did and no I'm not the girl from Tomb Raider" Laura said smiling.

We didn't talk the rest of the way. Laura dropped us off in the Seattle adoption receptionist told us to sit and wait until she finished getting everyones call.

_20 mintues later..._

"Congratulations, You are adopted" The receptionist said. "Your ride is just outside".

I looked at Amy confused. We didn't even meet the family and we are adopted.

"This happening way too fast" I whispered to Amy.

We walked out of the building only to see a black Mercedes. We got into the back and car started to go full speed when we closed the door. A woman with long red hair was driving the car.

"I have to go over a few rules before we get to the house. One: You will go shopping when I want you to. Two: I get to treat you like a barbie doll, Bella. I get to do your hair and pick out the outfit you will wear for the day" the lady said sounded so familiar.

"Why do have to follow your rules" Amy said playfully.

"Because I'm your new big sister, of course" the lady said pulling of her red hair revealing her short black spiky hair.

I smiled. Amy laughed.

"How could you not know that the Cullen's weren't going to adopt us?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But that was funny joke of treating me like a barbie doll. You scared me for a second" I laughed.

Alice didn't laugh.

"You were serious?!" I questioned.  
__________________________________________________

"We're home" Alice sang. "Meet our new sisters".

The whole family was in the living room lined up.

"Okay I want to guess the family names" I said eagerly.

" 'Kay" Amy said and took a seat on the couch and was watching what I was going to do.

"Your Carl and Esma. That's Allie and Jazz. You're Emmy And Rosie. And your ... Edward" I pointed to everybody in the order I said it in.

Edward chuckled know I only got his name right.

"Well you were close. You only got _Two _names right. That's Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. You got my name and Emmy over their right" Edward said pointing at Emmett.

_Ten Seconds later..._

"My name isn't Emmy. It's Emmett. E-m-i-t... I think" Emmett shouted.

Everyone rolled their eyes and left the room except me, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Come on big guy. I have to show you how to spell again" Rosalie said patting Emmett's arm. Rosalie went upstairs with Emmett following.

_'I never been upstairs, have I?'_ I wondered to myself. Time for me start exploring.

I walked upstairs into the first hallway. The first door had a sign saying _'Emmett and Rosalie's room'_. It didn't sound like they were spelling.

I shivered.

The next door was Carlisleand Esme's room. I peeked inside their room to see it looked like heaven. Gold silked curtains. A red silk bed, everything was beautiful. Esme should defiantly work as a house designer.

I left the room to the next door which was open. Amy, Alice, and Jasper was playing Monopoly.

"Hey Bella I'm really sorry to tell you this which I'm not, we only have one guest room. You have to bunk with Edward" Alice said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that was going to happen.

I left the room to the next door. The word Closet was carved in gold. This could be the whole family closet. I opened the door to see rows of clothes racks. It looked like it went for Miles. I shut the door quickly and leaned on it trying to catch my breathes.

I'm scared of Alice now.

I continued on and past the guest room. The hallway led me to a set of more stairs. I followed them to be stopped by a door. This must be Edward's room.

I opened the door to find a bed at the corner of the wall. A black sofa near the window and bunches of CD's on the shelves. On the shelf was a stereo with a CD already in it. I walked over to it and closed the lid and played whatever was on. Suddenly the room was filled with music.

_Clair de Lune_ was playing it was one of my favorites.

I started to dance by myself when I realized that I wasn't dancing by myself anymore. My left arm was now on top of Edward's shoulder and my right was in his hands.

"So you listen to Clair De Lune?" Edward asked with a crooked smile.

"Of Course. It's one of my favorites" I answered.

Edward Twirled me away from him and back.

"That's my favorite too. finally someone in this house has taste in music" He said.

I giggled.

The music was now coming to an end. We stopped dancing.

I looked into his eyes while he looked into mine. Then everything went black. I didn't faint or anything like that, but I don't know what just happened. I opened my eyes to find out I was pinned to the wall by Edward. We were kissing each other passionately or fiercely. My arms was around his neck. I ran my hand through his bronze hair while he had a grabbed a fistful of my hair. I don't how this happened but I was enjoying it.

Deep down I felt so wrong cause Edward was getting married. And I was kissing him.

Suddenly he was gone from arms. I was left alone in the room.

I knew he had left for the guilt and I didn't go after him. I felt so horrible for doing this to him. I stayed where I was for the whole day. I didn't make a single movement. I grew tired and walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

**JPOV: Jessica's Point Of View**

I cannot believe the Cullen's Adopted Bella and Amy. She is now even closer to Edward. God I hate Her!!!

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

I woke at night with the moon high in the sky. I sat up and saw Edward lying on the sofa looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm the one who is supposed to be saying sorry. I'm the one who attacked you and pinned you to the wall" Edward said calmly. He turned his head and faced me. "I'm sorry".

"Your forgiven" I said.

"Go back to sleep" He whispered.

I was going to until I saw a bright orange light outside.

"What the Bloody hell?" I ran out of bed and onto the Balcony. There I saw in front of my eyes someone burning in flames and there screames started to die down. They were now turning into ashes.

Edward came up behind me and gasped. I didn't know what he saw from his Vampire Eyes but I know it was bad. Very Very Bad.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yes this has to be a cliffy. It the most horrible Cliffy I ever done to you guys. I sorry for that and I'm sorry for your long wait. **

**Apparently you must be wondering who was burning? You guys can take a guess if you want.**

**Please check out my sister story Moonless Night by TwilightBella2**

**P.S. In the next chapter whoever was burning will give you a big surprise. Something good will happen trust me.**

**Please Review.**


	11. The Unbelievable

**Hall of Fame- **

**I will try to answer some of your questions.**

_**tessaroo:** the answer is in the chapter_

_**ClumsyFox:** Sorry none of the Bad guys_

**_brokenfromthepast_**

**_Sinthya Van Dan_**

**I will accept mad reviews from you about the timing. But remember this. I will never give up on this story! I update 2-4 times a month**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 11: The Unbelievable

**APOV: Amy's Point Of View**

The Cullen's were going out tonight to see a movie. Edward gone somewhere and left Bella in his room. We were in the only half vampires in the house. I left my room to check up on Bella. I opened the door slowly to see her on the bed asleep. I went back to my room played on the computer. Until I heard a window slid open in Alice and Jasper's room. I ran in their to see a guy wearing all black like some kind of Ninja. He was freaked out when he saw me appear so fast.

"Who are you suppose to be? Jet Li? Why are breaking and entering?"I asked. He looked really funny. Its not everyday you see a Ninja in your house.

Someone came up from behind me and wrapped their arms around me. I broke his hold. He was still behind me and he put his hand on my shoulder. Before he could do anything, with both hand I grabbed his hand that was on my shoulder and pulled. He flipped over me and fell on his back. Well what do you know another ninja. This guy looked kind of big as Emmett.

The guy in front of me looked like he was going to faint. He had this wooden straw in his mouth and he blew something out of it. An orange feathered dart hit my neck. I pulled it out looking at it and my eyes sight was all woo. It felt like I was drunk. Then I pasted out.

I woke up seeing the full moon. My eyes sight was blurry and I had the hugest headache ever. Did someone drug me? Then I recalled what happen with the ninjas. I look around to find that I was tied to a pole in front of the Cullen's house. I used my strength to break the rope but my powers to weak. Then I noticed this smell that was very familiar... _Gasoline and smoke._ I look down to see fire coming up to my feet.

_CRAP!_

I started to blow it away but it was useless. My feet were burning and I was now whimpering of the awful pain. The fire jumped to my to waist then my shoulders. I was now kicking and screaming. My skin was sizzling. The flames were now coming over my face then my whole head. I screamed some more. The flames went inside my throat and I couldn't scream anymore. The last thing I saw was Edward and Bella in the balcony.

The last thing I thought was, I am going to hunt down those Ninjas and they will feel my _wrath_.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

_Oh no! This is really bad._

"Edward who is it? Who's was that person burning?" I asked afraid and confused.

Edward stayed frozen in his position. Staring at the body.

Thought flashed through my head. Was it Jessica? Hopefully it was her but then I would feel sorry for Edward. Was it one of the Cullen's? Was it Amy? Did I really want to know who was burning? Not really.

I knew Edward wasn't going to answer me so I had to find out all by myself. I jumped off the balcony and used my powers to land carefully on the ground. I walked slowly being cautious of my surroundings. The fire was dying down and the dead body was slowly crumbling into ashes. It was kind of freaky. The mouth was spread open frozen in place probably from the last scream. Questions were popping in my head like popcorn. But the most important question was, Who was burning alive?

This person had a gold hearted locket around their neck. It looks almost like the one I gave Amy.

_Oh god! Please tell me this not Amy._

With shaky hands I unclasped the burnt necklace line and examined it. Some words were engraved in the locket which I could barely see because of the black dust. I wiped my thumb across the heart and read the cursive writing.

'~To my only cousin, Amy~'

_What?! No, No, No, No, No_! This cannot be happening! Maybe my eyes were playing a trick on me. But this was a horrible trick. I read the cursive writing the second time. A tear rolled down my cheek. I still didn't believe it. I read it the third, the fourth, and the fifth time.

I started sobbing. My knees grew weak and I slid slowly to ground. I choked on my cries staring at the dying down fire.

"WHY????!!!!!" I cried out loud.

My whole body shook. Edward came up from behind me and was hugging me. I felt a little bit of comfort but it wasn't enough to make me stop crying from the loss of my cousin. I was all alone now. Amy was the last person that was part of my Family. She taught me self defense moves and encouraged me to go to a half Vampire school on how to be a tracker. She didn't go to that school because she was kicked from all the fights she started.

Edward let go of me and Alice took his did she come from? Vampires couldn't shed tears but it looked like she was trying. We both cried and sometimes I forgot I had to breath.

Who would do such a thing?

Suddenly, an explosion came from deep in the Forrest. A blue light flushed in a blink of an eye. Wind blew through the trees and at us. I could barley see. My hair floated wildly and so died Alice's. I realized the whole family appeared right in front of in their attacking positions. Someone or something was in that Forrest and it was coming towards us fast. The trees moved every second as if something was running toward us. Someone had emerged from the tall pine tree. I couldn't see the person cause it was still dark outside. I could only see a shadow of the figure.

"Hot, Hot, Ow! Ah! How can my skin still feel like its burning when I already died! Ow!" the familiar person said patting their as if it was on fire.

I wiped my eyes staring intently at the figure. That was Amy.

The Cullens relaxed their positions and watched the Amy with confusement.

"I need water. Oh the river. That's a good idea" Amy said.

She ran to the river and dived in. It was probably icy cold since it was November.

Next thing I know Alice grabs me and I am right in front of the river. I also saw the cullens right behind us. My sadness turned to being all cheery that Amy was alive and then I got mad. How could Amy do this to me? How could she not tell me that she had another power?

**APOV: Amy's Point Of View**

Oh my god this feels so much better! The heat went away fast. The icy water of the river was soothing my skin like massaging aching muscles. I swan deeper down into the water.

That's when I remembered that I going to track those unprofessional Ninjas and make them feel my Wrath. Emmett can help out too and Rosalie. They just haven't been kicking anyone's butt for awhile. I guess they would love to join me.

The water started to get a little too cold for me. I swam back up. I swam to shore getting out of the water.

"Stupid Ninjas. When I see them I will rip them to shreds. Then feed them to hungry lions" I grumbled.

My arms was on the land but my other part of my body was in the water. This river is a little weird like more of the water is under the land.

"achem" someone said in front of me.

I wiped my hair out of my face to see eight pairs of shoes circle around me. I looked up to see everyone's faces either angry or confused.

I couldn't tell which vampire was more angry Alice or Bella.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had another power!" Bella said.

"If you do that to me one more time I will have to kill you myself. I thought you were my best friend. You could of told me" Alice said.

Yup. I think Alice was pissed.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go swimming for awhile" I said trying to swim away before I could get caught.

But it was too late. The small pixie arm reached out and grabbed my shirt dragging me out.

Esme gave me a towel to wrap around me.

We all came into the house. Esme and Carlisle talked to me first in the office.

"What happen?" Carlisle asked.

I told them everything that happen and stopped not telling them the pain of the flames.

I shuddered.

"You cannot kill them, Amy. Two wrongs don't make a right" Esme said."But I think you that your brothers and sisters will have a plan"

Carlisle and Esme left the office. Just as they did, Alice came in.

"Okay you have some explaining to do" She said.

ah, crap.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

Alice was all over Amy when we came back inside. Even Jasper's power didn't even calm her down so we did the only thing that we could do. All we had to do was choose someone to hold Alice's favorite designer purse over a lighter.

We chose Emmett.

Edward tossed the purse at him.

Emmett sighed and put the lighter under it.

Alice busted through the door.

"You wouldn't dare" Alice hissed her eyes going pitch black.

Emmett was only suppose to threaten her not to do the actual thing.

He lit her favorite purse on **fire**.

We left the room leaving Alice and Emmett alone. I really really feel bad for Emmett.

We came in the room to see Amy.

"OK start talking" Rosalie said closing the door.

Amy told us everything that happen.

"Bella remember that time we were in California with the huge Earthquake. That building really did fall on me" Amy said.

I thought for a second. She covered her story up and said that the building did fall on her but she went through the window.

"So you can never die?" Jasper asked.

"Well, actually I can. I have the choice if I want to die" Amy answered." I have to say this spell and then I'm dead. I know it sounds all witch craft but it isn't".

"Huh. That's interesting" I said." We'll help you take those guys down. Just need to come up with a plan".

Edward was about to say something until yells came from the other room.

"No no Please don't do it! Please it was accident. It was just a purse! WAIT Don't do it, NO!" Emmett yelled.

Their was a crashing noise. It must of been a vase. Edward continued on.

"There has to be a mastermind to the ninjas. Nobody just comes barging in someones house unless someone hired them to that" Edward said.

We all stared at him searching through our brains if he was right. What am I talking about he's always right.

Suddenly the door opened slowly. A tall bulky woman walked in the room. Her hair kind of look fake. Her legs and arms were to muscular. Her dress was cute but with her in it was just plain wrong. The makeup was smudged all over her face. OH MY!

That wasn't a woman. That's Emmett.

We all bursted out laughing.

"Ha ha laugh while you can. I'm gonna go throw your cars in the river" Emmett said all grouchy.

"Emmie calm down. Amy needs our help" Jasper said through his laughs.

We ran him by all the details.

"I know what we can do. Let's play some pranks on them. They may go crazy after what we would do with them" Emmett said running his hands together. "You guys need to learn from the master".

"So what's the plan?"

**APOV: Ana's Point Of View**

_'I don't know how I'm going to become Jessica's friend. I have to tell Bella I can't do this.'_

I was seated in the new car Bella gave me. I was across the street of Jessica's house planning what do.

I started the Engine planning to go back home when I saw Jessica go in her car.

Bella told me that Jessica kept going somewhere and they couldn't keep track of where she's going. Well since I'm in the car I guess I'll go follow her.

Jessica's drove in the La push and stopped at a cabin.

'_That's weird Mike live here'. **(A/N: I decided Since Edward can read minds Mike had moved and transferred schools to La push.)**_

I parked the car. And went to spy. I ran to one of the widows of the cabin to see what was going on.

I saw Jessica and Mike making out in the kitchen And they quickly ran into the room eagerly.

'_I have to tell Bella'_

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder this chapter will workout with your interests. I need some laughs with this story. Rage, surprise, Excitment, and terror. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story. I been rushing through it. If I rambled on here tell me.**

**Please Review! :)**


	12. One More Day To Come

**Disclaimer: Uh... I like Jasper more than Edward. But Jasper is Alice's and Edward is Bella's. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 12: One More Day to Come

**APOV: Ana's Point Of View**

Oh my god I have to tell Bella.

I ran to my car either silently or loudly I'm not sure. I got in the car locking the doors. I grabbed my purse and searched for my cell phone. Once I found a rectangular object, I pulled it out dialing Bella's phone number.

_'Isn't Edward and Jessica wedding tomorrow. Wow time flew by fast'_ I thought to myself. **(A/N: Yeah I kinda had to rush the wedding. I don't have any other ideas what to do, so this is Plan R. But don't worry I'll make it good.)**

There was no answer just voice message.

"Hey this is Bella. I'm not here right now so please leave your name and a message after the beep"

_Beep._

"Bella, this is Ana. I'm here at the La Push. I followed Jessica here, stopping at Mike Newton's house. I found out that..." Just in that minute there was pounding at my window.

I looked behind to see Mike with a crow bar. I freaked out. Mike slammed the crow bar at the window sending the window shattering to a million pieces. I screamed realizing the phone was still on and Bella could here everything.

"Help Me!" I screamed once more into the phone.

Mike put his arms around me dragging me out of the window making me drop my cell phone. I unsuccessfully tried to struggle out of his grasp. I kicked, punched, and screamed while Newton was dragging me to his House. He held a whit towel over my face. I breathed in the substance he put in it and I blacked out.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

Emmett told us some of his ideas for pranks. This would really make them go crazy. I just got to say, Emmett has a lot of brains when it comes to pranks. First things first I have to track down the Ninjas. Everyone was participating on one of the pranks except Esme & Carlisle. Alice had a vision but the guy was blurry. He was watching 'The Ring'. It was perfect for one of Emmett's ideas.

"Does anyone want to come with me while I track?" I asked while standing at the front door.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Amy came behind me. Edward was standing at the top of the stairway.

"I would come but Alice is making sure my Tux fit" Edward said sadly.

"Okay, off we go then" I said walking out the door. But instead of walking like I planned I ended up running like the speed of light. One second later I realized I was at the beginning of the forest.

"Oh My God" I whispered to myself.

I turned around to see the Cullens at the doorway with their mouths wide open.

"Holy Crap!" Emmett yelled appearing in front of me. "I think you got Vampire speed!"

My eyes went wide. '_Did I receive vampire speed?"_

"I think I did. I guess I'm turning into a vampire soon.. Just need my skin to harden" I sighed.

Jasper, Rose, and Amy patted me on the back congratulating me. I smiled thanking them.

"Okay let's get to tracking. We can celebrate later" Emmett whined.

I nodded.

I looked into forest concentrating on my senses. I caught a whiff cologne that smelt familiar. Actually, two different colognes, but I concentrated on one for now. I followed the scent running through the forest. We maybe went fifteen miles away to stop at a neighborhood. We walked in human speed until I stopped at an orange colored house.

"That's Eric's house. He getting ready to watch 'The Ring'" Amy said in a blank tone. She was probably looking for the future images.

"Eric? You serious I didn't see that one coming" Rose murmured.

We walked in the backyard and looked through the window. The living room was dark. Eric was on the sofa shaking in fear.

"Now is the best time to call him. His emotion is haywire" Jasper murmured.

He pulled out his cell phone and dial some numbers. The house phone rang and Eric jumped. He stayed sitting there starinng at the the digital telephone. He quickly snapped out of his trance and picked it up.

"You have seven days left" Jasper whispered into the phone hanging up.

Eric screamed into the phone. He dropped it and ran out of the house. We all started to laugh.

"That went well" Rose giggled.

"'Come on follow me" I said getting an idea.

I ran in the forest followed by the others.

"I know a friend who could make a Eric a little more crazy" I said.

I told them my plan.

"How are we going to get someone to walk in the TV and just walk out?" Emmett asked.

"Oh I got some friends" I answered.

Amy seemed to get the idea. I pulled out the cell phone and dialed.

"Hey Liz, This Bella" I said smiling **(A/N: If You read my other story 'Living Forever to be Chased' you will understand what is Liz is power and who she is).**

* * *

Liz appeared leaning on the tree. I was so happy to see her, I gave her a big hug. But that hug ended when she walked through me. I quickly remembered that she didn't like hugged.

"Oops sorry. I forgot" I said with a small smile.

"Where's little Amy" She asked wiping away her golden curls from her face.

"Right here" Amy waved. Liz smiled.

"And who is this?" Liz asked waving her hand to the group behind me.

"Oh. This Emmett and this is his mate Rose" I said pointing to them. I caught Rose giving her a glare. " This is Jasper and he is mate with Alice but she's not here right now".

Liz nodded waving a hello.

"Hey Liz, can you do us a favor?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I told her the plan once more and she agreed. She had no problem walking through the TV and mirrors while being seen.

**(A/N: Sorry if I'm going fast).**

* * *

It was now dark outside. We spied on Eric's window. He recovered only a little from this morning. He was in his room playing on the computer. He was a little bit twitchy glancing off to the TV. He unplugged the TV but Emmett installed a small generator behind it. We did Liz's Make-up and hair coloring it black and made it look all wet.

Emmett screwed with the lights and the TV, by a remote control. Eric looked around his eyes stopped at the TV. His eyes grew bigger when he saw the Well and someone coming out of it. Eric ran to his phone and started to dial. We didn't plan for him to that.

Suddenly, Jasper phone started to vibrate in his pocket. We all looked at him.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"I thought you said I had seven days!" Eric yelled into the phone

We all chuckled. He some how got Jasper's number when we called him earlier.

"Oh, We have lots of killing to do. So we had to rush it up because our victims been complain. They want the nerves to go away. We had to speed it up s our business would get better" Jasper whisper sounding dead. He hung up the phone.

Eric stared at the phone with horror and disbelief.

Liz, who was acting like the little girl from the ring walked out of the TV. Eric finally snapped and ran out of his room cally for his parents.

20 minutes later...

The ambulance came putting Eric into a strait Jacket.

"I'm not Crazy!" Was last words that came out of his mouth before they took him away.

"Well you guys better go decorate the house for the big day. I will do the next plan with the other person" I said smiling at the others.

"Are you sure? We really don't want to do the wedding" Rosalie said.

"Yeah I'm sure" I replied.

"Okay see in a few hours. We gotta go hunting so we don't accidently eat the bride tomorrow" Amy said grinning.

Then they all left. I saw the vine of leaves following their trail and fall to the ground.

Liz was still with me standing by my side.

"Come on follow me. We have to scare the life out of another kid. Tyler." I said running off to his house.

* * *

"Who sent you to the Cullens House?!" I yelled hand around Tyler's throat dying to squeeze tighter.

Yeah I wasn't being patient at all. I needed to sleep and scaring tyler would take to long.

"I don't no what you are talking about Bella" Tyler said.

"Oh yeah" I said grinning.

I lifted him off his feet throwing him on the wall. He hit and fell on his bed scared.

"Okay. Ok. I'll talk" Tyler yelled.

"Then talk!" I growled.

"Jessica. She sent us" Tyler choked out.

I froze.

"J-J-Jessica" I whispered.

"Yeah. You got aproblem with that" Tyler said trying to sound brave but instead he sounded like he was going to cry.

I ran from the house. Running through the forest I decided when I would tell Edward.

"Tomorrow" I whispered to myself

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I know you guys hate it. I just want update something.**

**You have the choice to review or don't. But I will make the next chapter better.**


	13. Discontinued

**A/N:** Yes its one of those notes that everyone is devastated to hear about.

Its something I hate to hear about too and even when I said I wouldn't stop writing I'm about to tell you that I am

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with the story.

I had to reread my own stories to know what I was going to do next.

To tell you the truth I dislike my own story. Both of them don't really make sense.

It feels to supernatural for my liking.

Not enough drama and other stuff like that.

After taking a class in writing I think I get the whole picture on what to do.

I messed it up... I think I'm leaving it as it is now...


End file.
